


Not Intended

by mochiiihus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Omegaverse, One-Sided Attraction, Puberty, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiiihus/pseuds/mochiiihus
Summary: Sasuke is a sixteen year old alpha. Transitioning into an alpha has made him an elite member of society. He can have anyone he wants but the problem is the one he wants is his older brothers annoying loud best friend, Naruto.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 26
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This story is just an excuse to indulge my love for omegaverse! Enjoy <3

"You need to cover me while I raid this douchebags hideout!"

"I die I'll punch you!"

They were at it again. His older brother and that dumb blonde he called his best friend were once again playing video games just like they did every damn day. They always got too immersed in the stupid games they played which resulted in them shouting at the TV screen like two banshees who had just escaped a zoo.

Every single fucking day.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he threw his backpack down onto the kitchen counter. He had just walked from school in the blazing hot sun. The annoying noise of Itachi and his stupid blonde best friend yelling at the top of their lungs worsened his already sour mood. He was exhausted and just wanted to take a short nap before he had to start his homework but just like every other day it'd be impossible because of all the damn screaming.

"Can you guys shut up!" Sasuke yelled as he raided the fridge for something to eat. He spotted a half eaten carton of Chinese take out and decided it'd do.

"You're home, Sasuke? Bring me a coke from the fridge will you? I'm on this super hard level!" Itachi called from the living room. He heard Naruto screech at some mistake he made in the game and Itachi laugh loudly in response. Honestly the way they acted no one would ever believe that they were two nineteen-year-old boys.

"I'm not your slave. Come get it yourself!" Sasuke rebuffed heatedly.

"You're so mean!" Itachi yelled back.

Sasuke shrugged, not really affected by his brother's insult. He grabbed a plate and poured the takeout onto it. He popped it into the microwave then sat down on the kitchen chair to wait. A minute ticked by and the microwave beeped. He got up and retrieved his plate. He wasn't really hungry but he thought that maybe his irritation would diminish if he had some food inside him. He was just about to scoop some of the fried rice into his mouth when one of the sources of his annoyance came striding into the kitchen.

"Is that my take out? I knew it smelled familiar!" Naruto's wide blue eyes narrowed. His oversized hoodie and wild blonde hair made him look like a grumpy child who had just been woken up from a nap.

"Oh, it was yours?" Sasuke blinked as he continued eating. Ignoring Naruto's anger.

"Yes it's mine, now stop eating it!"

"Since it was in my fridge it's technically mine so no I will not stop eating." Sasuke spooned up some more rice and took a giant bite. He licked his lips to lick up the salty sauce that remained behind, "delicious," Sasuke hummed.

"You have no respect for your elders! Ugh you're so annoying." Naruto grumbled. He glared at Sasuke as he kept eating.

"And you're loud."

"I'm not loud!" Naruto screeched.

"Yes you are. You're like part banshee or something, so annoying."

They had this same fight numerous times before. Naruto was his brother's best friend so he was always at their house after school. Stinking up the place with his annoying habits and voice. Sasuke didn't know how Itachi could spend so much time with such a loud dobe. The sound of Naruto's voice was literally worse than listening to nails on chalkboard.

"Whatever. I hope you choke." Naruto fumed. He trudged to the fridge and retrieved a can of coke.

Sasuke scoffed. "Do you do everything my brother asks you to do? I guess you can't help it since you're an omega all you can do is obey."

"S-shut up!" Naruto sputtered, his scarred cheeks turned an unhealthy shade of red. "I hope you present as an omega so I can make fun of you too!" Naruto slammed the fridge closed and left the kitchen. A metaphoric rain cloud followed him as he went.

Sasuke laughed and continued eating. The dobe swore that him presenting would change anything. He'd probably be a beta just like Itachi and their father so honestly what was the blonde even waiting for? For a boy to present as an omega one important thing had to happen. They had to have genetically inherited the male omega gene from their birth parent. Meaning that if Sasuke's mother had been a male omega he would've had a 50% chance of presenting as an omega. But since his mother was a female omega his chances of presenting as an omega was less than 1%.

"That idiot." Sasuke smiled; amused that someone could actually be so stupid. "And he wonders why I don't respect him as my elder."

* * *

"How was your day, sweetie?" Mikoto asked later that evening when she returned from her job as a nurse. She didn't really need the job since Sasuke's father ran a successful business and made plenty for the family to live off of but his mother insisted on having a job. She was an omega and because of that his mother felt the need to prove her financial worth to the family. She never said it but Sasuke suspected his mother hated being an omega and all omegas in general. The stigma against omegas was a hard one to live with. Delicate and not good for anything else but child bearing.

"It was okay. I had to walk home again because Itachi forgot to pick me up like always."

"How could he forget to pick you up? I reminded him just this morning to pick you up from school!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "He got caught up in playing video games with Naruto."

Mikoto stopped for a moment, he saw a dash of anger flitter across her black eyes.

"He did?" Mikoto frowned, "every time he spends time with that wretched omega he forgets to pick you up. He should know better! You just turned sixteen, you'll present any day! What if it happens while you're walking home? If you present as an omega you could get assaulted!" Mikoto took a calming breath. She caressed her baby's cheek, "I don't want you walking home again. He spends too much time with Naruto. He shouldn't have an omega hanging around the house anyways. If Naruto goes into heat here we'll have to deal with his foul smell for days!"

"Ewe." Sasuke shuddered. He didn't want to think of Naruto's scent while in heat. He didn't want to think of Naruto in heat period. The dobe would probably be super loud, louder than he was naturally and that was saying something.

"Don't you worry, sweetie. I'll have a talk with him when your father gets home."

Sasuke nodded, finally it was about time his mom had a "talk" with Itachi about the type of friends he hung out with. Sasuke had inherited some of his mother's...distaste for omegas, he didn't want to present as one. His dislike for them heightened ever since Naruto became Itachi's best friend and waltzed into his life. The blonde omega possessed the qualities he disliked the most about omegas. Naruto was delicate, always whining, and so damn complacent. And the way Naruto was always succumbing to whatever Itachi asked of him was annoying too. Sasuke definitely didn't want to be like that.

"I should get dinner started before your father arrives." Mikoto noted. "A happy husband is the key to a happy marriage!"

Sasuke nodded again. He absentmindedly turned back to the TV and tuned out the rest of the things his mother was prattling on about.

"What are you watching, loser?" Itachi asked as he came down the stairs a few minutes later, lured down by the smell of food cooking.

"Nothing important." Sasuke replied without looking away from the TV. He was still irritated from earlier. Why did his brother have to have such poor taste in friends? Couldn't he just find a nice beta or alpha to be best friends with?

Itachi suddenly jumped on top of Sasuke. Sasuke pushed against his brother's heavy body but he couldn't even budge Itachi. Itachi was older and considerably much stronger than him. But that didn't mean Sasuke was going to allow his brother to manhandle him.

"Get off of me!" Sasuke muffled against the skin of Itachi's arm. He opened his mouth and chomped down as hard as he could.

"Fuck, okay. Don't bite, that hurts." Itachi chuckled and hopped off. He cradled Sasuke's cheeks in his hands and kissed his forehead. Sasuke cringed. Itachi never kissed him unless he wanted something. "My sweet little brother please forgive me for attacking you, you looked so annoyed I simply wanted to entertain you."

"Stop talking like that and just say what you want."

"Fine," Itachi dropped his hands and looked squarely at Sasuke. "I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

Itachi shot a glance towards the kitchen to make sure their mother was preoccupied; she was humming while chopping green onions. "Tomorrow I need the house to myself. Stay at school once classes get out. Do that and I promise I won't ever tell that embarrassing story about that time you fell while-"

Sasuke shoved his hand over Itachi's mouth, "Okay! Deal! Just shut up!"

Itachi smiled and pulled Sasuke's hand away, "Nice doing business with you, loser."

"Why do you need the house to yourself anyways?"

Itachi's smiled twisted into an amused smirk. "I have to help Naruto out with something. If you're in the house you'll get in the way."

Sasuke groaned, annoyed. "Say no more." He lost interest in whatever it was Itachi was planning on doing tomorrow. If that dobe was involved it was probably something either annoying or stupid. Or more realistically it was probably a combination of the two-annoying and stupid.

"Sasuke, dear don't frown like that, you'll get wrinkles." Mikoto's voice chimed from the kitchen. Sasuke's frown deepened and Itachi laughed.

"You're such a grumpy kid. I wonder what you'll present as. You were such a cute kid I thought you'd be an omega for sure but now you're just grumpy all the time. Maybe you'll be the worlds first half-breed!"

Sasuke didn't dignify that with a response. He rolled his eyes and turned back to watching TV.

* * *

The next day something unforeseeable happened. Sasuke couldn't stay after school because it was being used after classes ended to host a charity event. Something about underprivileged unmated teenage omega mothers and their children. It was nonsense and just another case of helpless omegas needing a handout. He had called his brother to tell him about it but Itachi hadn't picked up any of his calls. He didn't have anywhere else to go and wait so Sasuke decided to just go home. He'd just have to find another way to make Itachi stop telling that embarrassing story!

Thirty-five minutes later Sasuke arrived home from another long, heat stroke inducing walk from school. He threw his shoes off with an angry flare. His neck was sweaty and he felt like lying down on a bed of ice. He suddenly paused. Something was off...

He set his backpack down beside the pile of shoes by the doorway and then tiptoed to the kitchen. There was something different than every other day. It was quiet...too quiet and then he realized why it felt so weird; he couldn't hear his brother and the blonde idiots loud yelling! There was also a strange smell in the house, sweet like honey flowers. It made Sasuke's insides clench. He quietly padded over to the living room and ducked his head inside, expecting to see Naruto and Itachi strewn on the floor as they played video games but they weren't there.

_How odd._

It was like an actual miracle to not find the dobe and his brother lounging in the living room. Itachi did say he had to help Naruto out with something but by 'something' Sasuke had assumed it meant video games. Sasuke's breath hitched when he caught another-much stronger-whiff of the alluring sweet scent. He unconsciously found himself following the scent. To his surprise it led him upstairs to his brother's room. Luckily or maybe unluckily for Sasuke his brother's door was cracked open. He kneeled down and peeked into the room. He instantly flung himself back-not expecting to see what he had just witnessed. He covered his mouth with his hand to stop the string of questions that were threatening to come out.

Naruto and Itachi were kissing. And not just a light peck of the lips but full on making out. Naruto was on his back with his brother kneeled between his parted legs as their lips moved against one another. He had no idea his brother and Naruto were like that! Itachi always called Naruto his best friend so he had assumed that was what they were. Apparently not. "Best-friends" didn't do those kind of things with each other. No wonder Itachi wanted the house to himself. He wanted to help Naruto with his heat. It made sense, betas were the only ones who weren't affected by an omegas pheromones while in heat so they were the "go to" choice for unmated omegas to spend their heats with...or at least that's what Sasuke had heard.

Just then Naruto let out a pained moan. The high-pitched whine made Sasuke feel tingly inside. He didn't know why because usually Naruto's whines annoyed him. He shoved his fingers in his ears; he didn't want to hear the dobe moaning! Sasuke's face felt hot, his body overheated and sweaty. He didn't even sweat this much during his long ass walks from school in the sun!

He was plugging his ears but Sasuke could still hear Naruto's loud whimpers. He knew it; the dobe really was extra loud during his heat. Even though Naruto was annoying Sasuke still found himself wanting to hear the blondes moans. He didn't know Naruto could sound so...erotic? It was absurd to think of anything associated with Naruto as "erotic" but that was the only fitting word to describe Naruto's pleasured whining. He hazily recalled yesterday when he had thought to himself that Naruto's scent during his heat would be gross-boy had he been wrong. Naruto was letting off such an amazing scent it was muddling Sasuke's thoughts. He wasn't even thinking straight anymore. As if he were being guided by an instinctual power he went back to get another peek at Naruto. Sasuke stifled a groan. Naruto was on his knees now, his bare ass hanging in the air. There was a strange trail of a white clear substance seeping out of him. Sasuke sniffed and sure enough that clear liquid was the source of the intoxicating smell in the air. Naruto looked completely shameless, baring his ass for Itachi as if he had done it numerous times before. His eyes were hooded and he was biting on his lips. Impatient and waiting for Itachi to touch him.

Sasuke couldn't take anymore. He didn't even know why the sight of Naruto on all fours and submitting him self so lewdly made him burn inside but it did. He wanted to burst inside the room and reward Naruto for being so submissive. Sasuke cursed. Why did he want to "reward" Naruto? He was supposed to hate the stupid loud idiot! He clenched his eyes shut and forced himself to get up. He staggered to his bedroom and threw himself on his bed. He grabbed his covers and cocooned them over his head, trying to block Naruto's intoxicating smell and moans away. He squeezed his eyes shut and desperately tried to banish the vivid image of Naruto's blushing face out of his head.

Sasuke lay there for a while, drowning his thoughts of Naruto away with mental images of gross things like hairy armpits and grandmas in lingerie. He eventually fell asleep. When he awoke several hours later his body felt heavy and his mind groggy. Had he just dreamed that thing about Naruto or had that really happened? Probably a dream, the dobe omega could never be sexy or cute in real life. The dream had been so realistic though...

Sasuke's eyes wandered to the alarm clock on his nightstand. Damn, it was already six p.m. and he hadn't even done his homework yet. His mom was going to scold him about "taking academics seriously" when she got home and found out. Sasuke rolled out of bed. He made his way to the bathroom. The bright lights of the bathroom bothered his eyes and the loud droning of the vent irritated him but Sasuke didn't pay it any mind. He felt out of sorts, his body ached like it had just been stretched and molded into something new. He turned the faucet on and splashed some cold water on his face. The icy water immediately jolted him awake. He stared at his still tired looking face in the mirror as the water dribbled down it. As he watched one particular water droplet slide from his cheek to his neck he noticed something weird. A strange black mark on his neck.

The minute he saw the three dots and circle he knew what it was. It was the mark people got when they presented. One dot was an omega, two dots was a beta, and three dots was an alpha.

Sasuke fingered the three new dots. He couldn't believe it, he had presented...as an alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sasuke is an asshole but it's fine >>

After his transition into an alpha Sasuke's life changed. His father had taken a new interest in him. Since Itachi was a beta Sasuke had basically become his fathers successor to take over the family business. His mother had started treating him differently too. She hardly ever scolded him anymore and when she did her words lacked any real authority. She was also more submissive. He could see the difference between how she had treated Itachi when he presented as a beta in comparison to how she treated him. Things at school had also changed. He had been put into a different class, which was only for alphas.

Being an alpha was as everyone had said, full of special perks. So far Sasuke could handle everything about being an alpha except for two things. One, his body was changing and it was changing fast. He had grown a whole foot taller in the short week he had been an alpha. His voice was getting deeper and there was something on his dick growing. It was like a bump of some sort. He knew it had something to do with being an alpha but he didn't know what it was and he was way too embarrassed to ask anyone. And the other thing, his instincts were overwhelming him. He had become aware of scents he had never even noticed before. With just one whiff of a person he could tell if they were an alpha, beta, or omega.

His personality was now also being affected by his alpha instincts. He found himself always wanting to dominate. It didn't matter the situation he just felt like he had to be the one in charge and in control. Sometimes he felt crazy, like he'd self implode and give into the animalistic urges. It was hard to suppress them. He had asked his friend Neji (an alpha he had met in one of his special alpha classes) why his instincts drove him so crazy and all Neji had said was that it was normal for those who had newly presented to not be in full control of their new identities.

That was a load of bullshit.

* * *

In the entire week he had been an alpha Naruto hadn't been to his house once. The first day Sasuke chalked it up as Naruto being busy. The dobe was a college freshman so Sasuke guessed that Naruto probably had to rush a report or something stupid like that. The second day Sasuke assumed the same thing. The dobe had let too much work pile up and was now paying for it with having to work all day. On the third day Sasuke became suspicious. Had Itachi told Naruto about him presenting as an alpha and now Naruto was jealous? That theory amused Sasuke so much that he actually believed it until day five. If Naruto were jealous he wouldn't have taken this long to show his face, he'd want to come over to see if Sasuke really had presented as an alpha. On day six Sasuke had almost asked Itachi about why Naruto hadn't been over in so long but then thought better of it. If he asked his brother then Itachi would most likely tell Naruto and Sasuke didn't want the dobe to know that he was asking about him.

So here he was. Day seven and still no annoying dobe. It wasn't that he missed Naruto. He just found his sudden disappearance odd. The dobe was here practically every day playing video games so him not being here for so long felt strange.

Sasuke sighed. He was pathetic. Why was he worrying about an omega who annoyed the shit out of him? He should be happy that Naruto wasn't here screaming like a wild animal and stinking up the place anymore.

He shoved a spoonful of the tomato soup he had heated up a few minutes ago into his mouth. His mother had made it special for him last night; it was his favorite food but for some reason it didn't taste as good today. What was wrong? He knew for a fact that his taste buds hadn't transformed into liking only certain things when he had become an alpha so why did his soup taste like nothing?

"Why the long face, loser?" Itachi teased, coming into the kitchen with a big grin. "Seriously, what's wrong? You look like you just got delivered bad news." Itachi asked as he took a pair of poptarts out of the cabinet and popped them into the toaster.

"Just a long day, I guess." Sasuke replied annoyed. Damn, the dobe's absence was making him visibly upset. How embarrassing.

"Cheer up, it's the weekend." Itachi sing-songed.

"Sunday doesn't count."

"Uhh who decided that? It does count. It's a day that comes at the end of the week meaning it's still part of the 'weekend'." Itachi scoffed, "and here I thought they were teaching you advanced shit in those fancy alpha courses of yours but apparently not."

"Shut up, you know what I meant." Sasuke tsked.

"I know. I just like messing with you, it's fun. It's not every day I get to tease an alpha." Itachi grinned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Anyways, you're going to the library again?" Sasuke stated not asked because the answer was obvious. Itachi had his backpack on and his car keys in his hand meaning he was heading out to the library. He had done so every day this week. Sasuke figured without Naruto here to play video games with his brother had nothing else to do but study. Or at least that was what he had thought at first.

"Yup, I gotta ace my next chem quiz."

"It's Sunday and you're still going to study? You've never been so into studying before. It's weird." Sasuke observed suspiciously.

"I can't afford to be average anymore now that there's an alpha in the family. Mom has been on my back about getting my grades up all week."

Sasuke could tell Itachi was lying. He spoke too quickly. "Why doesn't Naruto come over anymore?" Sasuke asked pointedly. He was tired of the charade. It was the question he had wanted the answer to all week. He couldn't actually believe he had swallowed down his pride enough to ask his brother.

"Why do you care? Don't you hate him?"

"Yeah, so? I'm curious why he stopped coming over that doesn't mean I like him." Sasuke said defensively.

"Don't worry about it." A strange look adopted itself in Itachi's eyes. He looked closed off, sort of angry. Sasuke couldn't guess why.

"I'm not. I just want to know why your idiot best friend doesn't come over anymore."

The look in Itachi's eyes intensified.

"He can't come here because of you."

"Because of me? Why?" Sasuke was confused. He had never told the dobe to stop coming over. Sure he had voiced his displeasure of seeing Naruto's face a few times but he had never outright told Naruto he wasn't allowed and it wasn't as if the dobe would've listened if he had anyways.

"Don't you get it? He's an omega, he can't be here when you're around."

"I'm not interested in that annoying dobe like that!" There was that one dream but that had only been one time! He hadn't had a dream like that ever since, "just because I'm an alpha doesn't mean I like him like that, that's gross!"

"I'm not saying you do or that you would. It was mom's orders. She doesn't want him around you."

"But why? That's dumb?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Itachi sighed. "We'll talk about this later if you want but I'm pretty sure you know the reason why." Just then Itachi's poptarts popped. He scooped them out of the toaster and took a bite. He wrapped the poptarts in a paper towel and started walking towards the door. "I'll be back. Tell mom I went to the library to study."

As Itachi crossed the kitchen Sasuke got a whiff of a familiar scent. A scent he had believed he had only smelled in his dreams. The sweet stench of Naruto's heat. So that hadn't been a dream! He had really witnessed Naruto in heat. That explained why Naruto hadn't come by. And here he had been making all these wrong assumptions. If the dream was real then that also meant that Itachi and Naruto were... Which meant that Itachi wasn't going to the library like he had been stating all week.

"You're going to Naruto's aren't you."

Itachi's hand, which had been twisting the doorknob dropped to his side.

"You're going to go help him with his heat aren't you?" Sasuke continued as he turned to face Itachi.

"You...how did you know about that?" Itachi asked flabbergasted.

"Because I'm not dumb." Sasuke lied. He wouldn't tell anyone how he had accidentally seen his brother and Naruto having sex or how witnessing said accident had ignited his transition.

"How long have you known about us?" Itachi was panicking. The way his brother's voice strained gave it away. Sasuke hadn't heard Itachi sound like that in a while. Itachi had accidentally broken their mothers favorite vase while chasing around a butterfly that had gotten into the house. That had been seven years ago.

"Not long." Sasuke stood and walked over to Itachi, "but I don't care so you don't have to sneak around anymore. Bring Naruto over whenever you want. I won't tell mom."

"But-"

"I'm not going to attack him. Despite what you think I'm not a wild animal who attacks omegas. I barely even transitioned, trust me that's the last thing on my mind."

"Fuck, you're the best!" Itachi let out a startling laugh, "I don't know why but you sound like the older brother now. Must be that alpha blood." Itachi teased.

Sasuke laughed hollowly. He was internally slapping himself. What the fuck was that? Why did he say all that unnecessary crap? Why did he want Naruto to come back? He didn't like the dobe, he hadn't lied about that but he had lied about his ability to control himself. He didn't yet know the limits of his own control. At school he hadn't been allowed yet to rejoin the regular lunch period because of the student omegas. All newly presented alphas were segregated until they were deemed ready by a counselor to rejoin the regular student lunch block. Sasuke hadn't been around an actual omega except his mom since his transition.

Why would he risk anything just so his brother could have his BFF/boyfriend over? The answer was a terrifying one. Sasuke was intrigued by Naruto. Now that he knew his dream had really happened his body subconsciously wanted to smell Naruto's scent again.

"I'll be back later tonight. I'm going over to Naruto's to tell him the good news. He just finished his heat so he's going to be really happy. Stay outta trouble, loser." Itachi kissed Sasuke's forehead then left.

The guilt swallowed Sasuke whole. He ended up throwing his beloved tomato soup down the kitchen sink drain. He wouldn't have been able to eat it anyways when all he could think about was Naruto's scent.

* * *

The next day Sasuke arrived home from school and was greeted with the familiar ear splitting scream that could only belong to one certain loud omega.

Naruto was back.

Yes, Naruto was back and so was his scent.

Sasuke could smell it even from the doorway. It was strong and oh so sweet. He hadn't expected it to smell so...good? He could recall how nice it smelled in his "dream" but his memory of the scent paled in comparison to how it smelled now. It was like Naruto's scent was comprised of all his favorite smells in the world.

Sasuke was nervous to even take a step forward. The closer he got to the scent the harder it'd be for him. He didn't know a scent could affect him this much. Was this just part of being an alpha? Would every fucking annoying omegas scent hinder him this way? He sure fucking hoped not cause this was painful. He could feel an actual ache forming in the base of his throat and his jaw muscles were starting to clench up from so much straining and gritting.

"Don't be pathetic, get a hold of yourself." Sasuke mentally chastised. He had told Itachi that he could handle this so that was exactly what he was going to do. He set his backpack down and took off his shoes then made his way to the kitchen the same way he did everyday after school.

"Is that you, Sasuke?" Itachi's voice drifted from the living room.

"Y-yeah." Sasuke called back.

"Can you pretty please with a cherry on top bring me the slice of pizza in the microwave?

"No, come get it yourself!" Sasuke frowned. No way was he stepping a foot inside the living room where the source of the incredible scent resided. He didn't know what he'd do if he got close to Naruto. All he knew was that he didn't want to embarrass him self by letting the dobe know that his scent was affecting him so much.

"You're mean!" Itachi huffed. "Go get it for me, please Naruto."

Sasuke froze. Why was his brother such an idiot! Did he not realize that Sasuke was having an internal war with himself right now and having Naruto in the same room as him would only make it worse!? Of course he didn't, Sasuke had stupidly told him that he could handle Naruto's scent. He didn't even have time to escape; Naruto had already seen him through the kitchen doorway.

Sasuke took a big gulp of air and held his breath right before Naruto entered the kitchen. He could make it through this. It should take the dobe less than thirty seconds to grab a goddamn piece of pizza from the microwave.

"Why are you staring into space like that for? You look dumb."

Naruto's taunting voice broke through Sasuke's iron clad will to ignore. He tightened his lips. If he replied it'd prolong how long Naruto stood in here and also if he opened his mouth he'd have to inhale which wouldn't be good with Naruto's scent lingering everywhere.

"What? No snarky reply? That's a miracle." Naruto cocked his head to the side and looked at Sasuke quizzically. "You look pale, are you okay?"

Sasuke remained quiet. He needed the dobe to leave already! He couldn't hold his breath for much longer.

"You really don't look good." Naruto's voice held a tint of worry, "you need to go out in the sun more. You're so pale you could pass as a vampire." Naruto laughed loudly. "Can you imagine th-"

"Go away and stop insulting me!" Sasuke huffed out. He couldn't hold it in anymore. "Damn how long does it take you to realize that someone doesn't want to talk to you!"

"Oh, so you were ignoring me," Naruto smiled, his pink lips stretched across his pearly white teeth. "I thought you were sick since you looked like such an idiot."

Sasuke ignored Naruto's insult. He couldn't focus on it even if he tried. All he could focus on was the indescribably sweet scent that Naruto was emitting. It was wafting over him like waves, lulling him in closer and closer.

"So it's true, you're an alpha." Naruto spoke as he eyed the mark on Sasuke's lower neck. His features twisted into anger. "Well I guess a congrats is in order." Naruto said sarcastically. "You must be proud."

"Don't congratulate me when you don't even mean it." Naruto's scent had changed. It was no longer sweet but slightly bitter. Sasuke didn't like it.

"Don't tell me what to do. God I hate you alphas! I'm still older than you!"

Sasuke hadn't known that Naruto hated alphas. That knowledge for some reason hurt him. Why though? It wasn't like he ever wanted Naruto to like him so who cared if Naruto hated his secondary sex trait.

"I guess we have that in common. I hate omegas just as much as you hate alphas. So run along and go bring my brother his slice of pizza already."

"Shut up you alpha prick." Naruto sneered.

"Make me you omega bitch." Sasuke stared down at Naruto making direct eye contact.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto screamed. He lunged at Sasuke but unfortunately had slipped in his haste. Sasuke reacted reflexively; he threw his arms out and caught Naruto before he could fall.

"Y-you..." Naruto blinked rapidly. He couldn't believe what had just happened. "You saved me." Naruto looked up at Sasuke amazed.

"I just caught you." Sasuke corrected, not wanting Naruto to make this seem like he actually cared for the blond.

"Thank you." Naruto said awkwardly. He looked down then back up again, "wait, what the hell! Are you taller than me!?" Naruto yelled, just barely realizing that the Uchiha had gone through a growth spurt.

Sasuke smirked. "Yup. From the looks of it I'm a whole head taller than you. By the end of this week that might double."

Naruto's scent changed suddenly. It was now sweet again. Sasuke couldn't pinpoint what had caused the rapid change in Naruto's scent. Now that it was sweet again it was affecting Sasuke weirdly and Naruto's new much closer proximity wasn't helping at all.

"Hey, you like my scent?" Naruto exclaimed as he took a whiff at the air around Sasuke.

"Get off of me." Sasuke abruptly pushed Naruto away. He was mortified. The one thing he hadn't wanted to happen was for the dobe to know that his scent affected him! "All omegas smell good, you're nothing special." He instantly regretted it when he saw the hurt look settle in Naruto's eyes. Naruto's scent grew bitter again.

"I should've known you were just like every other alpha."

"What's going on in here? Seriously, baby, I could've eaten my pizza already with how long you took." Itachi whined as he came into the kitchen. He was oblivious of the tension.

"Sorry." Naruto said in a clipped tone. "I was just congratulating your brother on his transition into an alpha."

"Oh, that's nice of you." Itachi smiled. Still oblivious.

Naruto grabbed the pizza from the microwave handed it to Itachi then went back to the living room. All the while his scent remained unpleasant.

"He's probably super jealous. He really thought you were going to be an omega. Don't mind him." Itachi explained while chewing on his pizza.

Sasuke shrugged. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge then went up to his room to start his homework.

For the entirety of Naruto's stay his scent stayed the same. Sasuke had to fight the urge to go downstairs and fix it.

* * *

The following day at school Sasuke felt more tired than usual. He was angry and every little thing annoyed him. He decided to skip lunch. He didn't want to be surrounded by other alphas when he was feeling so down. It made him feel weak.

He snuck out the alpha only lunchroom and ventured through the halls and up to the rooftop where he knew no one else would be.

Just as he had thought no one was there. Sasuke took off his stiff uniform jacket and laid it on the ground in a shady spot. He sat and reclined his head on the wall. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop thinking about the damn dobe. Why did Naruto's scent have to affect him so much? He wished he could snap his fingers and then poof he wouldn't care how Naruto smelled anymore.

"Is the seat next to you taken?" A twinkling voice sounded out.

Sasuke glared up to where the voice had come from. A girl with long pink hair and green eyes was looking down at him. She was holding a bag with hearts all over it.

Had she come here to eat her lunch? He had never seen her in any of his alpha classes.

"I usually come up here to eat my lunch too. I was surprised to see someone else in my spot" The girl smiled.

If this was the girls spot then Sasuke really had no right to refuse her. He moved aside to make room for her in the shade.

"Thank you." The girl sat down much closer than Sasuke expected.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha right? You were in my homeroom. When you didn't show up to class I already knew what happened. Congratulations on transitioning into an alpha. You're so cool so I knew you would," the girl blushed, "I'm Sakura Haruno, do you remember me?"

"Of course I do." Sasuke actually didn't remember her at all. There were so many girls in his homeroom there was no way he could remember all of their faces. He wasn't insensitive enough to tell Sakura that though. Girls could be so easily offended so he lied.

"I'm happy that you do!" Sakura cheered, "As a reward I'll let you have some of my home cooked lunch." Sakura excitedly opened her bag and pulled out a bento box. Sasuke had to admit the food looked pretty good.

They ate in relative silence. Sakura would occasionally blabber about something mundane and Sasuke would pretend to listen as he munched away. It was almost calming. Like an escape from thinking about Naruto.

"You know, I've always heard that alphas can be dangerous when they are alone with an omega but Sasuke-kun isn't like that at all! You're so nice!" Sakura confessed.

Sasuke stopped mid bite. "You're an omega?"

"Yes!" Sakura sang happily. She pulled down her uniform collar and revealed the one tailed mark that signified an omega. "I transitioned two weeks ago!"

"Shit." Sasuke cursed underneath his breath. No way, he hadn't even noticed that Sakura was an omega. He hadn't smelled anything. Nothing at all...which meant that it wasn't "all omegas" who's smell affected him...it was just Naruto's.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned concerned.

"It's nothing." Sasuke replied, "absolutely nothing."

* * *

"You've looked angrier than usual all day, what's up with you dude?" Neji asked when Sasuke finally went back to class.They hadn't been friends before transitioning and Sasuke couldn't really say that they were friends now. They were more like acquaintances that just so happened to be in similar situations.

"It's nothing." Sasuke bit out.

"Bullshit. I can smell that you're mad so what happened?"

"Don't fucking scent me, that's gross." Sasuke growled.

"It's really strong how the fuck can I not?! Now tell me what's up!"

Sasuke sighed; Neji wasn't going to leave him alone until he told him what he wanted. "It's this omega-"

"An omega!? Already, who is it?"

"Shut up so I can talk!" Sasuke snapped, "it's my brothers boyfriend. I got in a fight with him but it was that idiots fault. He smells so damn good!"

"So scandalous." Neji tsked. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know! If I knew what to do I wouldn't be here telling you my problems now would I?" Sasuke felt like he was going crazy. Naruto's scent did things to him. He was ashamed and also extremely embarrassed to admit it but Naruto's scent was his favorite smell in the entire world. The dobe had a scent like nothing Sasuke had ever smelled before. Naruto's scent made him want to dominate. And not dominate everything but just Naruto specifically. It drove him crazy and yet he still loved it. He wanted to smell the scent all the time but he couldn't because it made him feel literally insane. The conflicting feelings made him hate Naruto even more.

"Have you smelled an omega before? And I mean one you aren't related to?"

"Of course I have." Neji scoffed as if Sasuke was asking something ridiculous.

"How do you handle the urges then? Their scent doesn't get to you?" Sasuke inquired desperately. "I'm tired of feeling like I can't control myself!"

Neji shook his head, "I don't know, I just do. It's not that hard for me but it's different for every alpha."

Sasuke hissed. That wasn't the answer he wanted to hear but he could do nothing about it because their teacher was glaring at them, signaling them to be quiet before they got in trouble.

* * *

* * *

On the walk after school Sasuke contemplated not going home. What was the point when Naruto was going to be there? If he went he'd just be setting himself up to suffer. He was really not going to go but then something odd happened. His alpha instincts refused to let him not go. His body knew that the source of the alluring scent was at home so that was where he had to be too.

Before stepping into his home Sasuke took a deep breath just as he had done the previous time. It was better to take precautions instead of regret it later.

He went straight to the kitchen. So far so good. He took out some bread, ham, tomatoes, and lettuce from the fridge and set about to make a sandwich. By the time he got the lid off the mayonnaise he was losing his ability to keep holding his breath. His lungs burned but he fought through it. He spread the mayo on the bread; his hands shook as he did. Little black specs were appearing in his line of vision and his head was pounding. This was ridiculous and he knew it! But he didn't want to be drowned in Naruto's scent again so he kept his mouth shut. He finished spreading the mayo then got a knife and started to cut the tomato into slices. By the time he got to the third slice his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he staggered back. He couldn't hold it anymore. He was stubborn though so instead of taking a breath he put his hand over his mouth and plugged his nose. His body couldn't handle it anymore, he felt like he was going to explode. He fell back and tripped to the ground. He landed roughly, the pain shocked his system and as a result he opened his mouth. He instantly made an alarming discovery, he still couldn't breath. His mouth was open but he couldn't suck in any air. He was suffocating? Sasuke pounded his chest to try and kick start his lungs but it didn't work. His face felt numb and his fingertips were tinged blue.

"Oh my god!" Naruto came running into the room, attracted by all of the commotion. "Are you okay?!"

Sasuke wheezed. There was no airflow going in or out of his lungs so he couldn't respond even if he wanted to.

Naruto ran over and knelt at Sasuke's side. He pressed his hands flatly against Sasuke's chest and began to pump up and down. "1-2-3'!" Naruto counted aloud as he pumped. It wasn't working; Sasuke's face was turning paler.

"I'm going to give you mouth to mouth." Naruto announced, sounding abnormally shy.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He didn't want Naruto's lips anywhere near his but he was in no position to refuse help. He nodded in approval.

Naruto shyly bent over and connected his lips to Sasuke's. He breathed in and got back up to pump. He did this three times by then Sasuke's color had come back and he was breathing normally but Naruto continued and strangely Sasuke allowed it. Every time Naruto's lips touched his he got a powerful whiff of Naruto's scent. It was hypnotic and soothing. Each time Naruto's lips lingered longer. Sasuke had enough of these shy kisses, he wanted more and he was damn sure going to get what he wanted.

When Naruto pressed his lips against his again Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's head and forced him to keep the connection. Naruto let out a surprised whimper but quickly melted into the kiss. Sasuke was an inexperienced kisser but that didn't matter. Their scents intermingling on the tips of their tongues was more than enough to make up for Sasuke's lack of skill. Sasuke licked along Naruto's bottom lip, he bit down hard. He couldn't help himself. He had an odd desire to mark Naruto's body in any way he could. Naruto wasn't one to be outdone; he bit Sasuke's lips back. Hard, harder than Sasuke had bit him. Sasuke could feel blood accumulate on his lip.

"I'm not sorry." Naruto murmured between kisses.

"It would be weird if you were." Sasuke moved his lips down and started to kiss along Naruto's jaw. Naruto's scent was the strongest there, he hadn't expected for it to be so concentrated. His mind went blank. He wanted to own this scent forever. His mind kept chanting to him to take what was his. Sasuke opened his mouth and secured his lips around Naruto's neck where his pulse point was. He began to bite down but suddenly Naruto was gone.

His vision cleared, he felt like he had emerged from a foggy dream.

"What the hell were you doing to him?!" Itachi had snatched Naruto out of Sasuke's arms. He was holding Naruto protectively as if Sasuke were a raging bull that would charge at any moment.

"I-I don't know." Sasuke admitted breathlessly.

"What the fuck I knew this was going to happen! I thought you said you could control yourself!"

"I can-I-"

"No you can't!" Itachi roared, "clearly you can't handle being with Naruto when you just attacked him. I swear I went to the bathroom for one fucking minute and you take that as a chance to attack Naruto? How cou-"

"Itachi stop." Naruto murmured.

Itachi immediately quieted down. "What? Why?"

"Because it was my fault. I'm the one who got lured in by his scent. I'm not used to the smell of an alpha so I got overwhelmed."

"If that's true then I don't want you coming over anymore."

"No! I don't want that," Naruto exclaimed, "It was my fault but I don't want to stop coming. I love spending time with you here. I don't want that all to be messed up just because of a mistake." Naruto glared at Sasuke, "it won't ever happen again."

Sasuke refused to let Naruto's cold words affect him; it was fine with him that Naruto called what had just happened a mistake. Because it was exactly that-a big fucking mistake that should've never happened. But even though Sasuke thought that a tiny part of him felt disappointed.

Itachi looked unconvinced.

"I'll go to the clinic and get scent suppressants. I promise I won't ever let it affect me again."

Itachi sighed. "Fine." He finally calmed down, he grabbed Sasuke in a semi chokehold and ruffled Sasuke's hair, "sorry I got so mad at you. I seriously thought you attacked him."

"Don't touch me." Sasuke pushed Itachi away. He was fuming. Naruto had some nerve.

"Don't glare you look freaky!" Itachi tried to ruffle Sasuke's hair again but Sasuke caught his hand before he could.

"I said don't touch me." Sasuke hissed. He glared at Naruto.

Naruto flinched. Sasuke's scent terrified him.

"So that was an accident?" Sasuke wanted to make sure. He needed to hear Naruto say it again so he could confirm it for himself.

"Yes." Naruto replied, "it won't happen again."

"Good to know." Sasuke grabbed his backpack and strode out the kitchen. He didn't look at Naruto as he left. Naruto's scent was more than enough for him to know that the idiot was crying.

Naruto didn't talk to him the next day or the day after that. Sasuke had never received the silent treatment from the dobe before, sure he had expected it since he was also ignoring Naruto but it still surprised him. In the past it would've been his perfect scenario, the dobe not speaking to him and keeping his annoying thoughts to himself but now it really bothered him. He didn't like it one bit. In fact he'd even go so far as to say that he was offended that Naruto was ignoring him. How dare the dobe not speak to him. Sasuke was his alpha so he should obey! Wait...Sasuke wasn't Naruto's alpha but the dobe should know his place.

* * *

When Sasuke got home that day he was greeted with an unexpected sight. Naruto alone in the kitchen. It was an unspoken rule that after school the kitchen was Sasuke's zone and the living room was Naruto's and Itachi's. That's how it had always been. So why was the dobe lounging on the island chair.

Sasuke had a dilemma on his hands. He could go straight upstairs and avoid Naruto or he could go about his normal routine and go make his self a snack.

No, there was no dilemma. Naruto wasn't going to ruin his routine. He was going to go about like usual. Sasuke put his backpack down and went to the fridge. He pulled out some Thai noodles that his brother had bought yesterday then popped them into the microwave. He was painfully aware of Naruto. It was ridiculous.

"Are you still ignoring me?" Naruto abruptly asked.

The question caught Sasuke off guard. It was the first time Naruto had spoken to him since that day. Sasuke chose not to reply. That in it self was enough of a reply to Naruto's question.

"Hello, I asked you a question. Do you even notice me?"

Sasuke grunted in reply. Of course he had noticed Naruto. He had smelled Naruto before he even walked into the damn house. Even though Naruto was on suppressants the dobe's scent still managed to register in his mind. Those pills didn't work for shit. All it did was dilute Naruto's scent into a slightly milder smell. And it was a smell that unfortunately Sasuke was still addicted to.

"Wow, you finally acknowledged my presence." So does that mean you're not ignoring me anymore then?"

"Does my brother know you're in here?" Sasuke finally broke the silence. Why was Naruto even here trying to start a conversation with him? They had both been ignoring each other and for a damn good reason too.

"No, he doesn't."

"Then go before I get in trouble."

"That's not going to happen scaredy cat." Naruto's eyes practically twinkled with mirth. "I'm here because I want to apologize about what happened last time. I didn't mean for it to get out of hand like that. Itachi doesn't think I should apologize so I asked him to go buy me some food right before you got home. So you can stop ignoring me already."

"My brothers absence doesn't mean anything. I'm still ignoring you. Go away."

The mirth in Naruto's eyes dimmed. Sasuke didn't know if he imagined it but he thought he saw Naruto frown but then smirk, erasing the sad look. "Oh, I get it. Since you're an alpha now you're too good to talk to me." Naruto chortled, rolling his large blue eyes, "that's why I hate alphas, you all think you're too good for everyone else."

"That isn't true." Sasuke snipped. Naruto's scent had changed, he smelled distressed and it was making him want to reassure the blond. "You're just bothering me, I'm trying my best to control myself right now and you being here makes it harder for me to do that." That was as honest as Sasuke had ever been with Naruto. Fuck, what was the dobe doing to him?

"So you really do like my scent that much?" Naruto looked down, a stupidly adorable smile graced his pink lips. "I wasn't sure because you always glare at me but then when we kissed-"

"Don't fool yourself. Your scent is nothing special." It was a miracle that Sasuke could actually say that with a straight face.

"Don't lie to me. I may be naive but I'm not dumb!" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and the action blew a gust of Naruto's maddening scent straight into Sasuke's face.

Sasuke clenched his jaw. He was exhausted of having to fight back his urges whenever he was in Naruto's vicinity, which was every fucking day. He wanted to just cave in and dominate Naruto then soothe away the distressed smell but he couldn't give in so instead he glared at Naruto.

"Apparently you are dumb because I'm telling you your scent isn't special but you won't listen! Remember what you said? It was a mistake that will never happen again."

Naruto bristled at the harsh comment.

"And why the hell do you even care if I like your scent or not? It doesn't fucking matter since you have my brother already. You sitting here apologizing doesn't change anything if you really feel sorry then you can show me by not going near me ever again!"

"You're so mean, Sasuke." Tears began to trickle out of Naruto's eyes. "You don't think I'm confused too? I don't understand why I can't stop thinking about you. I said that last time because it was a mistake but I can't stop-"

"Whoa, what's going on in here." Itachi asked as he strolled into the kitchen. He set the bag of takeout on the counter and went to stand by Naruto.

"Nothing." Naruto hissed. His scent said otherwise though. The lingering smell of anger mixing in with Naruto's usual scent was obvious.

Itachi glanced curiously between Sasuke and Naruto. He observed Naruto's pissed off expression then back to Sasuke's clenching jaw. "Hmm," Itachi eyed Sasuke as if he were a misbehaving child, "what did you say to Naruto to make him so mad?"

"I just told him to leave me alone." Sasuke answered honestly.

Itachi seemed taken aback by that answer but then he regained himself. He pinched Naruto's cheek. "You let something like that get you so worked up?" Itachi laughed as Naruto's glare became fiercer, "don't pout it makes me sad," Itachi exclaimed then picked Naruto up into a bear hug, squishing the much smaller blonde against his chest.

Sasuke stiffened at the open display of affection. His mind flashed back to that day he caught Naruto in Itachi's bed. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to banish the cursed memory. He couldn't, the image of Naruto submitting to Itachi was branded into his brain. He cursed, he wanted to snatch Naruto away from Itachi and make him submit to him instead. Like a broken record the words dominate, dominate, dominate played over and over inside his mind. He wanted to get up and force Naruto onto all fours, to make him apologize for letting another man ever hold him, and then he wanted to dominate Naruto in a way no one-especially Itachi-had ever done before.

"-suke, Sasuke, are you listening?"

Sasuke jolted back to the present. His eyes focused back onto his brother's face but his eyes lingered on the arm Itachi had wrapped around Naruto's waist.

"No, sorry what did you say?"

Itachi sighed, "I said that I know you're not aware of it but ever since you became an alpha you can come off as sort of...an asshole. You snap a lot and it can be intimidating especially to omegas. I've seen the way you talk to mom sometimes… I didn't want to say anything but maybe you should seek out counseling. Transitioning can be hard; I can't even imagine how hard it is to transition into an alpha. You need to learn how to control yourself, especially around omegas." Itachi rubbed his hand soothingly up and down Naruto's hips and Sasuke's glare hardened. He should've been the one comforting and calming Naruto down. What the fuck was his brother doing acting as if Naruto were his?

"Whatever." Sasuke hissed and got up before he did anything he'd regret like attacking his own brother over an annoying dumb blond omega. He took his food out the microwave and left the kitchen. As he walked he accidentally made eye contact with Naruto. The blond was angry but the slight shimmer of sadness glimmered in his blue orbs. Sasuke kept walking, he ignored his inner instincts, which were yelling at him to go and comfort the blond. Naruto didn't need him when he had Itachi.

His brother was right. He couldn't handle anymore of his instincts; he needed help in sorting out what the fuck was happening with him. He wanted answers to why being around Naruto made him feel crazy and irritated all the damn time.

He really did need help because feeling like this was pure insanity.

* * *

The seat Sasuke was sitting in was uncomfortable. It was velvet lined and sunken in, worn down by the amount of different people who'd sat in it before him. The clock on the wall ticked by and the sun was blaring in through the giant window located at the back of the room. He never imagined that this was what a therapist room would look like. He sighed as the clock ticked on.

The heavy wooden door of the office swung open and a small woman with a notebook clutched in her hands came into the room. She bowed and took a seat across from Sasuke.

"Sorry for arriving late! I had to pick up my daughter from preschool, she got a fever and the teacher was worried it was a whole fiasco-" the woman stopped when she noted Sasuke's sour expression, "sorry, I'm Shizune your therapist and you must be Sasuke. It's nice to meet you."

Sasuke nodded.

"Tell me about yourself." Shizune's voice was sweet and calming, like a mother lulling her son to sleep. Her short black hair was cropped around her face and her black eyes shone with sincerity. She fit the image of an omega perfectly but she didn't smell like other omegas. Her scent was mixed with another more domineering scent. The conflicting smells confused Sasuke; it was like Shizune's scent had a protective guard around it. God, he hated that he noticed the differences in scents. Everything had been so much simpler before his transition. Back then he didn't notice things like how people smelled like. He wanted to get up and leave but he stood seated just for the small chance that this woman could give him the answer to control his instincts.

"I'm sixteen years old, I presented as an alpha almost two weeks ago, and I'm a student."

"Congratulations for presenting as an alpha. I'm sure your parents are thrilled." Shizune smiled. She tucked a strand of her short hair behind her ear as she wrote the little bit of other information down. "So, how do you feel about presenting as an alpha?"

"Annoyed."

"Annoyed?" The therapist repeated in shock, "b-but why? You must be excited! You're now an elite member of society. You're destined for greatness!"

"Excited?" Sasuke laughed, genuinely amused at such a wild concept, "people keep acting like being an alpha is the greatest fucking thing. I thought so at first too but ever since I presented as an alpha I've become an animal. My mind is constantly trying to dominate things. I can't even fucking sleep all through the night anymore!"

Shizune smiled knowingly, "that's normal, Sasuke."

"You don't understand, I literally felt like killing my own brother the other day just because he hugged some dumb blond."

"I do understand." An empathetic look settled on Shizune's small features. "Let me guess, you feel like you're on the brink of insanity?"

"How'd you know!?" It was like the omega had read his mind and saw his inner most turmoil. Sasuke felt like rewarding her but then shooed the weird (alpha instinct) away.

"I know because it's a part of basic puberty. Every young alpha at some point has such a thought."

"So, I have to feel insane for the rest of my damn life and this is just my body changing into its final stage?!"

"Oh, no! God no!" Shizune shook her head quickly, "once you claim a mate your instincts will be leveled out. Your mate will calm down your urges monumentally. This isn't your final stage so to speak it's more like the pre-step to your "final" stage."

"Mate?" Sasuke repeated the foreign term.

"Yes, your bonded pair. It's the person you'll claim as yours."

"Claim?" Sasuke questioned again. He could feel himself getting angry at the fact that he didn't know things that a omega knew.

"Since you're an alpha you'll be the one to claim your mate. You claim someone by biting his or her neck," Shizune extended her neck and pulled down her turtleneck revealing a crescent shaped scar, "this is a claiming mark. I usually don't show others it because my mate doesn't like it when I do but for teaching purposes I'll allow you to see it. Only an alpha can give a mating mark and once they do that person is their bonded pair. My alpha, Tsunade, gave me this and as a result I belong to her. It's one of the privileges of being an alpha."

Sasuke tried to absorb the overload of information. He had never really known of such a thing as claiming. His father was a beta so his mother didn't have a claiming mark and he had never noticed any mark like that on any of his aunts or uncles-not that he was ever truly looking for it though.

He frowned suddenly realizing what this meant. "Does this mean I have to wait until I find a mate to calm my instincts down?"

"Of course not! I realize you're still a teenager and claiming a mate is far in your future. Claiming is just the most effective and natural way but there's another way. You might have noticed that my scent is different than other omegas?"

Sasuke nodded.

"That's because my alpha has mixed her scent with mine by rubbing her scent gland against mine. Its called scenting and I'd recommend you try to scent with someone. It doesn't require giving a claiming mark but it does have almost the same calming effect for an alpha. You can even let someone scent you!"

"I don't have anyone I want to scent with." Sasuke scowled because as he spoke for some misbegotten reason Naruto's face came into his mind. Why'd he think of the dobe? He most definitely didn't want to rub his scent gland against Naruto's!

Shizune sighed, "There is actually one last way to tame your instincts though I don't really like resorting to this method. You can take a medication called suppressants to calm your alpha urges. It's not very common because many alphas don't like to hide their natural alpha essence with drugs but it will calm you down. I really don't prescribe them that often, mostly only to omegas, but if you'd like I can prescribe them to you."

"So it's either take drugs or suffer?" Sasuke sighed. And people really had the audacity to say that being an alpha was a "privilege." Sasuke snorted. What a fucking joke. It was even funnier since he was one of the idiots who had believed that at first too. "I'll take the drugs."

"Are you certain that is what you want to do?"

"Yes."

"Very well then!" Shizune cheered, "I'll just need to confirm with your parents and then I'll write your prescription right up!"

Sasuke glared at her. He wanted the drugs now. Why the fuck did he need permission from his mom and dad? Wasn't he supposedly above them? Plus it was his own damn body! He could put whatever he damn well pleased into it. He glared harder at Shizune, mentally yelling at her to obey and just go get his suppressants already.

Shizune stopped mid rant-she seemed to shrink right before Sasuke's eyes. "I have to ask you to stop sending alpha waves to me, it's very disrespectful to try and dominate an already bonded omega." Shizune was trembling slightly and her voice sounded strained. Her scent became guarded.

"Sorry, I didn't know I was doing that." Sasuke forced himself to calm down; he was taken aback by Shizune's reaction.

Shizune perked right back up. "It's okay because I know you're still learning!" She smiled widely, "you know, you're not like the other alphas of your age that I've consoled. You're stronger, maybe that's why you're so overwhelmed by your urges."

Sasuke didn't reply. He knew Shizune was attempting to compliment him but he wasn't flattered. He actually wanted to scream. Just break down and dissolve until nothing was left of him. If he was "strong" then why did he feel so weak right now? In that moment of sadness he thought of Naruto. Why? Again he didn't know. But the image of the blond omega managed to calm him down only for a brief fleeting moment. It was enough though for Sasuke to realize that he had some serious repressed feelings for Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the next chapter soon! Hope this wasn't too rough I wrote this a while ago so I'm a bit nervous lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sexual situations, mentions of forced pregnancy v.v

"H-hi Sasuke-kun!"

“Hi.” Sasuke had chosen to not eat on the rooftop today so he wasn't surprised Sakura had come looking for him.

"Hey beautiful," Neji greeted beside him, "what's a pretty little omega like you doing at the alpha lunch block? I'm Neji by the way." Neji waggled his eyebrows, sending his alpha pheromones out heavily to the girl. She was cute. Her long pink hair was coiled up into two buns and she had placed sakura flowers in the center of both of them. They smelled sweet just like her. Neji could see her bright pink bra through her white uniform top and her shapely legs looked so spreadable adorned with the thigh high white socks she was wearing.

"Nice to meet you, Neji-kun. I just wanted to talk to Sasuke-kun." Sakura said shakily as she trained her jade green on Sasuke's lax form. "He wasn't on the roof top so I wanted to make sure that everything was okay. I was really worried." As Sakura spoke a worried scent mixed in with her flowery smell. The scent usually made alphas want to console her but Sasuke didn't budge. It would send the wrong message to her, he was sure of it.

"I forgot about it." Sasuke told her honestly. She at least deserved the truth. He really had forgotten. When he got home yesterday he was so disturbed by the mini-breakdown he had had in Shizune's office and then the revelation about Naruto that he had completely forgotten about Sakura.

"Damn, Sasuke that's cold." Neji scolded.

Sasuke didn't say it to be mean he just didn't want to give her false expectations that he actually cared for her in a romantic way. He knew omegas grew attached easily and that they were delicate. He didn't want to hurt Sakura or break her heart; he just wanted to be honest with her before she grew too attached. The old Sasuke would've never even cared about the feelings of an omega so this was a big step up for him.

"Oh…okay." Sakura smiled brightly, "That's okay I forgive you for forgetting. I made you sweet omurice and added lots of diced tomatoes in it because I noticed you really like the cherry tomatoes I pack in my lunches. Do you wanna go eat it on the roof?"

Damn, Sakura hadn't gotten the hint. Sasuke wanted to turn her down but she had made a lunch especially for him. He definitely didn't want to hurt her feelings...so he agreed.

"Wah, I'm so excited!" Sakura clasped her hands and smiled.

"Lucky." Neji muttered as Sasuke got up and left the cafeteria with Sakura. She was the prettiest omega in their grade. Sasuke was one lucky bastard.

"I sautéed the tomatoes with rice oil and added some spring onions. Is it good?" Sakura watched Sasuke closely as he chewed.

"It's delicious." Sasuke had to admit Sakura was a good cook. She'd make an excellent wife in the future for another alpha but not him. He had to be honest with her before he wasted anymore of her time with false hopes of the future.

"We should stop this. I'm going to start eating in the cafeteria again."

"What? No!" Sakura shook her head at the mere thought. "Why? Is it my food? Do you not like it?"

"No, your food is delicious but-" Sasuke could not bring himself to be honest. Sakura was already on the brink of tears. He didn't want to make her cry. Again, Sasuke was amazed at his own kindness towards an omega. Not even a few months ago he hated omegas with a passion that had been passed on to him from his own omega hating mother. "It's hard for me to be by you. Even though I'm on suppressants it's hard for me to control my self. I hope you understand." It was big fat lie but it was less harsh than the truth. And this way he could stop seeing Sakura without hurting her feelings. It was a win/win situation.

"That's all?" Sakura blinked and her tears dried. "That's not a problem at all!"

Fuck, Sasuke had miscalculated and had accidentally made the situation worse.

"I can help you with that, silly!" Sakura got onto her knees and before Sasuke realized what she was doing she rubbed her scent gland against his.

"How do you feel now?" Sakura's eyes twinkled with excitement as she gazed expectantly at Sasuke's shocked face.

Sasuke could not hide the fact that he felt much more relaxed. So this was why that therapist recommended he'd find someone to scent with? Sakura had only rubbed her scent gland against his for less than a second but it was even stronger than taking a single suppressant pill...

"You don't have to worry. I'll scent with you whenever you want so you don't have to take those pills anymore." Sakura sat back down and took a bite of her omurice. She munched happily as she stared at Sasuke's face. He was still in a state of shock but she didn't mind.

Sakura's mother had always told her, alphas were cold by nature. 'They'll use you for their own reasons and then leave you when they no longer need you.' Is what her mother always said.

But Sakura didn't plan on giving up. She wasn't weak like other omegas. Sure she could act like them but she wasn't weak at all. Her mother had taught her something else and that was that an alphas only weakness was their need for an omega. She'd exploit that weakness in order to get Sasuke to be hers.

* * *

Naruto hadn't come by the next day or the day after that. A whole month passed and nothing. Sasuke didn't try to pry like the last time. Whenever he saw Itachi leave he'd just go on with whatever it was he was doing. He didn't want to know or think about Naruto and the feelings he had for him.

It wasn't easy though, even while on suppressants he still craved Naruto's scent. It wasn't a deep craving like before, it was more like an ache or an itch that he couldn't scratch. Sasuke tossed in bed. Maybe it was a good thing that Naruto hadn't been by. Smelling the dobes scent would probably screw up the little sanity he was able to obtain thanks to the drugs he was on.

There was a light knock on his door. Sasuke already knew that it was his mother. Before his transition she used to waltz right into his room but now she didn't dare enter unless granted permission. He wanted to tell her that it was okay to come into his room but he knew even if he told her she'd never dare. This was just another dynamic that changed thanks to his second trait identification. If his mother had been a beta she wouldn't be so subservient but unfortunately for her she was an omega.

"Come in."

The door groaned open and his mother poked her head through. "Just wanted to make sure you were up before I left for work, sweetie."

Sasuke nodded.

"How are you feeling? Do you need a refill of your prescription?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay then, I have to go. Have a good day. I love you."

"I love you too, mom." Sasuke replied mechanically.

His mother closed the door.

Sasuke yawned. He felt bad for his mother. Before she left he could smell the apprehension in her scent. He wanted to reassure her but no matter how many times he tried she'd just go right back to acting the same way.

Sasuke rolled out of bed, done with thinking about things he couldn't change. He ran his hand through his messy black hair as he stretched. He grabbed his towel and headed to the shower. When he was done he changed quickly. Pulling on the customary school uniform he was required to wear. The last thing he did before he left was take his suppressant. He checked himself in the mirror one last time then left his room.

"Damn I was waiting forever, let's go already, you loser! Itachi whined when Sasuke finally made it downstairs. The Uchiha brothers always carpooled to school in the mornings the same couldn't be said about after school.

"Sorry, won't happen again."

"Sure it won't." Itachi rolled his eyes and affectionately ruffled Sasuke's hair. "It happens every other day!"

Sasuke cracked a smile. It wasn't because Itachi had said something funny but because he genuinely liked being with his brother. He was the only person in their family who still treated him the same as when he wasn’t an alpha.

"Let's go. If we're late mom will kill us." Itachi shoved Sasuke through the door. "Well, she'll kill me," Itachi corrected, "she wouldn’t touch a hair on your perfect alpha head."

"Yeah, probably." Sasuke murmured lowly. His good mood was instantly soured. 

They got into Itachi's car. It was a nice enough car, all white and shiny enough to attract attention. It had been a present from their father on Itachi's eighteenth birthday. Itachi turned the key and immediately the warm heat blasted in their face and the radio was playing low. Itachi reversed out of the driveway and off they went.

It was quiet for a while until Itachi's phone rang. The abrupt loud sound startled Sasuke out of the mini nap he was having.

"What's up, baby?" Itachi answered his phone and drove the car with one hand.

Sasuke's interest was piqued by the nickname. Itachi only called one person baby and that person was Naruto. Honestly how had he ever not realized that they were dating? He sat up so he could hear the conversation better. It was an unconscious move he didn't even know he had done it. His body just wanted to hear Naruto's voice that badly. It had been so long.

"You're not coming, why?" Itachi pouted.

Sasuke could only hear the light timber of Naruto's voice but he couldn't make out any words. It was irritating. The dobe needed to learn how to speak louder! Wow, Sasuke must've really been tired because he never in his wildest dreams thought he'd ever say that Naruto needed to be louder.

"Don't worry about that. Just wear a scarf to cover it up and no one will know."

A scarf? Was Itachi talking about what he thought he was? Had Itachi given Naruto a hickey? Sasuke frowned. He would've been more annoyed if drugs weren't controlling his emotions.

"Your mom already left? I'll just give you a ride. I'm by your place anyways so see you soon."

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked despite already knowing that it was the dobe.

"Naruto. He didn't want to come to school because of some dumb shit. He's such a baby sometimes." Itachi laughed. "He's been acting weird lately. I thought he was mad at me because he didn't want to hang out for a while but last night he invited me over and let's just say we made up."

"Oh." Was all Sasuke replied. That was the only acceptable reply he could muster. He was trying to not imagine Naruto and his brother having make up sex.

"You don't mind if Naruto tags along right? I know you two aren't on the best of term right now but I can't just let him ditch his class."

Sasuke did mind very fucking much. "No, it's cool."

They drove in silence until they reached Naruto's house. Sasuke had never actually seen Naruto's home. He never had a reason to go over on account that he and Naruto weren't friends. The dobe's house was small, one story and yellowing grass. It made Sasuke sad for a moment that Naruto lived in such a shabby place.

Itachi pulled into the driveway and called Naruto. He announced that he was outside waiting then hung up. They waited for a few minutes then Naruto finally came out. Sasuke watched with rapt interest as Naruto trekked towards the car. He hadn't seen the dobe in weeks and whether he admitted it or not he had missed him. Naruto was dressed in a black turtleneck and tight light blue jeans that had tears at the knees. He wore long black boots that came up to the underside of his knee. He looked cute, Sasuke stubbornly admitted to himself.

Naruto walked up to the passenger door and was about to open it but then noticed Sasuke sitting there. His eyes widened slightly. He averted his eyes and went to go sit in the back row. Sasuke stiffened, Naruto smelled so fucking good. He was on suppressants; he should be able to handle it. Naruto smelled better than he even remembered.

"You see you were worried for nothing. You can't see anything with that turtle neck on." Itachi said as he reversed.

Naruto made a sound of agreement. Keeping his silence. There was a heavy tension in the car. Sasuke found himself continuously checking the side mirror just to get glances at Naruto. The usually loud dobe looked so glum. His scent matched with his depressed image. Sasuke wanted to help him but he refused to listen to instinct.

"I'm tired of this!" Itachi let out a frustrated sigh as they stopped at a red light.

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at him, startled by the sudden outburst.

"You two need to make up now! I know you guys weren't the best of friends but ever since that day you've both been in the worst moods. It's tiring!"

Sasuke somewhat agreed with his brother. It was tiring but what could either he or Naruto do about it? He had feelings for the dobe that he wasn't ready to accept.

"I planned something for tonight in order to mend whatever the fuck is going on between you two."

Naruto let out a surprised gasp, "what?"

"Were going to the firework festival. It'll be fun. I got four tickets so Sasuke you can bring someone too." The light changed to green and Itachi continued on.

It was clear that saying no was not an option.

* * *

Sasuke spent the whole day at school worrying about the upcoming trip to the festival. He was dreading going. He didn't want to go but Itachi had been resolute. At lunch he had accidentally vented to Sakura about it and she had taken the liberty to invite herself as Sasuke's plus one. It soured Sasuke's mood even more. Sakura had then offered to scent mark him which Sasuke reluctantly allowed. He didn't like to scent with Sakura. He had only done it twice since the first time they had started despite Sakura's offer of scenting instead of taking suppressants. It was easier to take the drugs. Sakura was insistent though and sometimes it was just easier to go along with it so sometimes he agreed like today. Plus it would help him later when he had to be by Naruto.

That afternoon Sasuke walked home like he always did. He heard Naruto before he even walked inside his home. He paused at his doorstep, what was Naruto doing here? He had thought he wouldn't have to deal with Naruto until the nighttime.

Sasuke let out a breath. He _could_ handle this. He was on suppressants plus he had allowed Sakura to scent mark him earlier. He was prepared, he was able to handle Naruto's scent in the car this morning and he could and would handle it now.

Sasuke squared his shoulders and opened the door. He could smell that Naruto was in the kitchen as was his brother...great. He put his backpack down and ventured into the kitchen.

"Hey loser, you're just on time. The pizza we ordered just got here. Want a slice?" Itachi asked as he pulled out a piece of pizza from a cardboard box. The cheese from the greasy slice stretched as Itachi raised it to his lips and took a big bite.

Sasuke wanted to say no so he could go straight upstairs before Naruto's scent started to affect him but he was indeed hungry. He always ate after school and today was no different. He'd just get a quick slice and go.

"Sure." Sasuke grabbed a napkin and a slice of pizza. He ignored the hum of Naruto's body. He could still smell Naruto's scent but it was faint. This morning it had been so much stronger but thanks to Sakura it was like a wisp in the air. The little wisp however was still a wonderfully pleasing scent unlike any others.

"Thanks, I'll go eat it in my room." Sasuke turned to leave but then he felt a weight pull against him. He looked down and saw Naruto's hand fisting his uniform blazer.

Sasuke was shocked. He didn't know what to say. He looked up to question Naruto but his face was covered in a dark shadow due to his bangs hanging in his eyes.

"What is it?" Sasuke questioned alarmed.

"You smell different." Naruto stated darkly.

"What do mean?" Itachi was confused as he watched from the sidelines obliviously chewing on his pizza.

"Don't you smell it? He let an omega rub their scent gland against his."

Sasuke clamped his hand over his scent gland, "you could tell?"

"Of course I can tell!" Naruto yelled.

"Why are you getting so worked up?" Sasuke was just as confused as Itachi. Naruto was so angry his clenched hand had begun to tremble.

"Yeah, baby. Calm down." Itachi gently pried Naruto's hand off Sasuke and pulled him against his chest. "Don't get worked up over dumb things. Maybe you're hungry, here have a bite," Itachi put his pizza slice in front of Naruto's down turned lips. Naruto shoved the pizza away and continued glaring "It's a good thing Sasuke found himself an omega. So who are they?"

"Just an omega from school. She makes me lunch so I eat it with her."

"That's good! Bring her tonight to the festival so we can meet her. She must be special if you let her scent mark you." Itachi said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I told her already. She's coming." Itachi smiled as if that were the most amazing thing. "I'm going to go upstairs now." Sasuke awkwardly said. He went up the stairs and enclosed him self in his room. As soon as he was alone he threw his slice of pizza on his study desk and plopped down in his swivel chair.

_What was that?!_

Sasuke was trying to make sense of Naruto's strange behavior. Why did the dobe get so mad like that!? Could Naruto possibly be jealous? Sasuke snorted at the complete lunacy of the thought. How could the dobe ever be jealous when he already had Itachi? Naruto was probably only angry that he had managed to find an omega despite barely transitioning.

Yeah, that's what Sasuke told himself as he nibbled at his greasy piece of pizza.

Sasuke startled when he heard his doorknob twist. He had dozed off in the middle of his stats homework. All those formulas had put him straight to sleep. He wiped the saliva that had accumulated at the corner of his lips and sat up just as his door swung open.

It was probably Itachi. He prepared himself for whatever it was his brother wanted to talk to him about, which was most likely Sakura. His brother would want to know everything about her since he was under the impression that she was someone special to him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said groggily. His jaw dropped when Naruto's small figure appeared in his doorway.

"Shh." Naruto held his finger to his lips. "Itachi doesn't know I'm here."

"Why are you here?" Sasuke watched as Naruto quietly shut the door behind him.

"I just want to talk."

"Bullshit! Get out!" Sasuke was panicking. Even though he was on suppressants and had Sakura's scent mark he was starting to get overwhelmed by Naruto's scent. Was it because they were in such an enclosed space? It smelled stronger than it did downstairs.

"We can talk downstairs." Sasuke offered. He didn't know how much longer he'd make it with how strong Naruto's scent was getting. Plus it was dangerous to talk in here. Seeing Naruto inside of his room was making him think weird things. Like how he was pleased that Naruto was surrounded with his scent while in his bedroom.

Naruto ignored Sasuke's offer, he continued walking until he was standing over Sasuke in his swivel chair. "The omega you let scent mark you is she your girlfriend?"

_This again?_ "Why do you care?" Sasuke didn't understand what Naruto's obsession was with Sakura. "You really came up here just to ask me that?"

"Answer the question."

Sasuke gulped. Naruto was so angry that it once again shocked him. Why was it slightly turning him on? Fuck-everything about Naruto was turning him on. It was ridiculous, he should be able to withstand Naruto's scent right now but it felt as if he was even more sensitive to it than usual.

"She's no one special." Sasuke answered honestly.

"Good."

"Why do you care so much whether or not I have a girlfriend?"

Naruto suddenly became shy. His scent turned sweeter as a result. It made Sasuke's mouth water.

"I-I don't know! I told you that I couldn't help it." Naruto blushed. "I tried to ignore you but I keep being drawn in. I was going to continue to ignore you this morning too but-" Naruto paused as if he were embarrassed about what he was going to say, "this morning I could smell it. You're starting your rut. I-I guess I'm drawn to it."

Sasuke's cheeks grew hot. Naruto had scented him? He didn't even know he was about to start his rut. He had only been through one before and it had been torture. He spent the whole week enclosed in his room relieving him self over and over again until nothing more could come out of his dick. What was the idiot saying-"So you want to help me with my rut?"

Naruto's cheeks turned an even darker shade of red. "Shut up, alpha prick!" Naruto looked down.

"What about my brother?" Sasuke didn't want to betray Itachi but what was he supposed to do when Naruto had willingly come to him? He couldn't turn down Naruto's offer even if he wanted to because his body was already anticipating.

"Itachi and I aren't dating. I can do what I want." Naruto scolded as he got onto his knees in between Sasuke's legs, "stop asking questions and just be grateful I'm doing this for you!"

Sasuke was at a loss for words. Was Naruto really about to do what he thought he was? No, the dobe would never. Naruto hated him. But what else could Naruto be insinuating? It was obvious what Naruto meant as he undid the button of Sasuke's uniform slacks and pulled down his zipper. Sasuke's mouth went dry as Naruto's hands took a hold of his dick. Naruto's pretty hands looked so small wrapped around his erect prick.

"It's so big. It's been a while since I've seen a knot." Naruto's eyes were glued to the engorged knot located at the base of Sasuke's dick. The raw scent of pure alpha in a rut wafted off Sasuke's dick in thick waves. It was dizzying to the omega. Sasuke smelled this strongly in the beginning of his rut Naruto could only imagine how good Sasuke would smell when he reached the apex of his rut in a few days time.

Sasuke growled. He didn't want Naruto to mention another alpha's knot right now or ever. "Don't' mention him."

"Why? His was smaller than-"

"I said don't!" Sasuke twinned his hand in the hair at the back of Naruto's head and pulled, "don't mention him or else."

Naruto whimpered, "Okay, I wont!" Naruto easily succumbed to Sasuke's demand. As an omega he was subservient to an alpha but with Sasuke it was different. Ever since Sasuke transitioned Naruto had been fighting off the urge to submit to him. It was as if his body instinctually wanted to obey. He had been fighting it for so long and he had been successful (sort of) but the scent of Sasuke's rut was too strong. He wanted to be the one who helped Sasuke through it. When he had smelled that other omega on Sasuke he had nearly lost it. No other omega had the right to help Sasuke during his rut. Thinking of the other omega was making him angry.

"Did you spend your other rut with her?"

"Who?"

"That girl you let scent mark you." Naruto pulled his head forward and freed him self from Sasuke's grip. His face was stern and yet somehow still erotic to Sasuke. "Did you spend your rut with her?" Naruto repeated and enunciated each word.

"You're jealous?" So his previous thought had been correct. Naruto was indeed jealous of Sakura. Naruto was an idiot; there was nothing to be jealous about.

"What if I did?" Sasuke teased. Naruto was surpassingly cute when he was jealous.

"So you did?" Naruto could not keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"I was joking, dobe."

Naruto flushed red, "I'll punish you for lying to me." Naruto pulled back Sasuke's foreskin then licked a wide swath up Sasuke's length. He moaned as he tasted Sasuke's salty essence. He licked again, this time he made sure to run his tongue up the vein on Sasuke's member. He teased it with continuous licks and sucking. Naruto's pink tongue and cherry red lips working his dick was an arousing sight. The dobe's lips were made for sucking dick.

"You like that?" Naruto kissed the tip of Sasuke's prick then took the bulbous head into his mouth. He grabbed the base and poked Sasuke's dick into the inside of his cheek, rubbing the sensitive tip along the smooth wet surface.

"Fuck," Sasuke groaned deep in his throat. He never imagined having someone simply lick his dick could feel so good. He had never experienced the sensation before and that was obvious by how sensitive he was. It was embarrassing how affected he was. He felt like putty in Naruto's hands.

"There's already precum!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise as he popped Sasuke's dick out of his mouth and swallowed the little overspill of salty precum coating his tongue. Naruto shivered at the bitter taste. He hated the taste of cum but he'd allow it this one time for Sasuke. "Is this your first time?"

Sasuke was too embarrassed to admit his lack of sexual experience. Naruto was older so of course the dobe would have more experience than him but he hated that.

"That's so cute." Naruto truly looked happy,"so that means you've also never had your knot played with, huh?" Naruto said giddily.

Sasuke once again chose not reply. The answer was obvious.

"Don't be shy, alpha. I'll show how good it feels." Naruto kept eye contact as he pulled Sasuke's dick up and licked down it. He paused when he arrived at the engorged knot. He licked his lips then blew a little puff air over the knot. "Your knot is seriously impressive. If you let it flare up inside of me we'll be stuck for such a long time." Naruto spoke as he continued to blow little teasing puffs all around Sasuke's knot. Sasuke squirmed as he thought of knotting Naruto. Did that mean the dobe was giving him permission?

Naruto smirked as he stared right up at Sasuke. "Want me to lick it?"

"You know I fucking do!" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto flicked his tongue out. He let his saliva dribble off the tip of his tongue so that it landed on Sasuke's sensitive knot. He raised his hand and fingered the trail of saliva and smeared it all over.

"Naruto I swear to god if you don't stop teasing-" Sasuke's words caught in his throat as Naruto sucked his entire knot into his wet, warm mouth. Sasuke couldn't hold back, he came embarrassingly fast. His cum squirted all over the top of Naruto's hand and face.

"Shit, sorry!" Sasuke wanted to die. He was mortified. He hadn't even lasted a whole second. He didn't want to look at Naruto. The dobe would never let him live this down. To make matters worse he could feel him self getting hard again. Sasuke sucked up his pride and chanced a glance at Naruto. To his surprise the dobe wasn't laughing at him like he thought he would be. Naruto was glassy eyed and was staring at the cum on his hand. He looked like a soulless doll sitting there.

"What is it? I said I was sorry!"

"I slicked."

"What?"

"I slicked Sasuke! I never slick outside of my heat!" Naruto doubled over, collapsing his head onto Sasuke's lap, "this isn't good, I'm not on the pill." Naruto murmured brokenly. "Stupid bastard why did making you cum make me slick?!"

"What is slick, Naruto? What's wrong?" Sasuke noticed Naruto's scent had gotten sweeter. It was ridiculously potent and making his mind hazy. He subconsciously brought his hand up to his dick and squeezed his hand around his knot. He needed friction.

Naruto moaned, "Alpha, let me do that for you." Naruto raised his head and engulfed Sasuke's large cock. His eyes watered as he tried to fit all of Sasuke into his mouth but the alpha was too big, his lips barely grazed the top of Sasuke's knot.

Sasuke grunted. That sweet smell was getting stronger. Was that because of Naruto's _"slick"_?

Naruto bobbed his head up and down a few times then abruptly pulled off, "fuck, I'm slicking a lot." Naruto stood up on shaky legs.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke felt like a primal animal. Where did Naruto think he could go without his permission?

"I'm not going anywhere," Naruto reassured as he unbuttoned his tight jeans and pulled them down along with his briefs. "The slick will soak my clothes if I don't take them off."

Sasuke stiffened. A trail of clear white substance was dribbling down Naruto's supple tan thighs. So that was slick? Sasuke reacted out of pure instinct, he stood up and hoisted Naruto into his arms then threw him on his bed. Sasuke hastily pulled Naruto's boots off then his pants and underwear. The sequence of events had all happened in a few seconds for the disoriented omega.

"Open your legs." Sasuke ordered.

Naruto didn't take a moment to think, his legs tumbled open immediately giving Sasuke a view of his most intimate areas.

"You're beautiful." Sasuke said mesmerized. He ran his hands up the inside of Naruto's sticky thighs, "so soft." Sasuke remarked.

Naruto mewled. He wasn't acting like himself. He would never let an alpha manhandle him like this but Sasuke had a weird control over him. He couldn't fight it. He felt so hot underneath Sasuke's gaze. He wanted to be the only one Sasuke looked at like this. "No ones ever told me that before."

"You let another alpha see you like this?" Sasuke was enraged that he wasn't the only one who had seen Naruto like this or felt what the inside of Naruto's thighs felt like. He knew Naruto wasn't a virgin and had slept with other alphas but being reminded of it infuriated him.

"Not in a long time, it's mostly Itachi who has." Naruto had tried to reassure Sasuke but his intent had backfired.

Sasuke hissed. "Don't speak another mans name right now!"

Naruto nodded, he was submitting and later he would hate himself for it.

Sasuke brought his fingers to his lips and sucked off the little bit of slick that had accumulated on them from when he touched the inside of Naruto's thighs. Naruto tasted so good, he needed to taste more. Sasuke bent down and licked along the inside of Naruto's thighs, coating his tongue in the delicious sticky substance.

"You pervert." Naruto's legs were trembling.

Sasuke snorted, "says the dobe who got wet just from sucking on my dick."

"S-shut up!" Naruto blushed so hard that even the tip of his dick turned red. Sasuke had never witnessed a full body blush, it was cute. Everything about the dobe in this moment was annoyingly cute.

Sasuke licked again, this time he circled his tongue around Naruto's hole. He wanted to put his dick inside of it and feel the warmness wrapped around his dick.

"Can I?"

"Can you what?" Naruto groaned.

Sasuke stuck his tongue in and out of Naruto's hole, breaching through the walls before quickly taking his tongue back out again to show Naruto what he wanted to do to him.

Naruto squirmed at the sensation. "You can't! I'll get pregnant I didn't take my birth control today!"

Sasuke grinned, the image of Naruto pregnant with his child was an arousing thought. "So? What's wrong with that?"

Naruto sat up, supporting his weight with his elbows as he glared down at Sasuke between his legs. "That's not funny!"

"I wasn't joking. The thought of you swollen with my kid is hot as fuck."

Naruto's glare hardened, "You're sixteen and I'm still in college. There's no way that's happening." Naruto seemed to be coming to his senses as he spoke, "I mean you still haven't even finished high school yet. You've barely transitioned and you already want kids? What am I doing I'm too old for you!" Naruto clamped his legs closed. "I shouldn't have given into my instincts! I-I'm sorry!"

"Shh, dobe. I was only joking." Sasuke hadn't been but he'd keep that to himself. "There are other ways you can get me off without risking you getting pregnant."

"How?"

Sasuke laid on the bed. He grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him on top of him so that Naruto was straddling his thighs. "Like this." Sasuke wedged his dick between Naruto's slippery asscheeks. His dick slid up against Naruto's asshole as he pumped it up and down.

"You pervert!" Naruto moaned at the weird sensation. No one had ever done this to him before. It felt odd and only made him want for Sasuke to actually fuck him. Every time he felt the head of Sasuke's dick stroke against his entrance it drove him crazy.

"It's not enough!" Naruto groaned, "I want to feel you inside!"

"Are you sure about that? You'll get pregnant remember?" Sasuke panted as he continued to the thrust, the friction was getting so mind numbingly good.

"Just do it, I want to feel your knot inside me!" Naruto cried.

Just as Sasuke was about to give into Naruto's request a knock sounded on his door. The knock was like reality coming to claim them.

"Hey, is Naruto in there? I looked all over the house and I can't find him."

Both boys froze. The sound of Itachi's voice was like a slap in the face. Naruto quickly hopped off the bed and put his clothes back on lighting fast.

"I thought you and Itachi weren't dating?" Sasuke watched as Naruto struggled to zip up his boots.

"What are you doing still sitting? Hurry up and put your dick back in your pants!"

Sasuke sighed and did as told. "So you lied, you guys are dating?"

"No we're not! But that doesn't mean I want him to know." Truthfully Naruto was ashamed. He had given into his instincts and actually had almost let a sixteen year old kid knot him.

"You there, loser? Can I come in?" Itachi called.

"Yeah, go ahead." Sasuke stared at Naruto's nervous face. So...was all that a one time thing?

"So you were in here? I thought you went home." Itachi sighed in relief, "what were you doing in here?" Itachi looked at Sasuke then Naruto, "were you guys fighting again?!"

Sasuke could tell that Naruto was panicking. Damn that dobe. "We weren't fighting. Naruto came up here to talk. We decided we're going to stop being mean to each other."

"That's amazing!" Itachi smiled widely, "I'm so proud of you baby!" Itachi embraced Naruto and kissed his cheek.

Sasuke stiffened. He almost growled at Itachi to keep his hands off Naruto. Thankfully Naruto seemed to be thinking along the same lines because he twisted out of Itachi's arms and took a step away.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked confused. "I thought we made up?"

"That doesn't mean we're dating." Naruto averted his eyes, "I'm going downstairs." Naruto casted a look at Sasuke, his expression was unreadable, then left.

"That was-"

"Don't say it. I already know," Itachi sighed, "I thought because of the makeup sex we had everything would be like it was before but it's not. I'm hoping tonight at the festival things go well. If it does I'm going to ask him to be my boyfriend. He's never said yes but-"

"Wait, you guys were never dating? Like never?" Sasuke was stunned, he had always assumed itachi and Naruto were a couple.

"No, we're just friends with benefits." Itachi said glumly. "Hopefully not for much longer," Itachi smiled, "I'm going to go check on him. We're leaving for the festival in a couple hours so call your girlfriend and tell her start getting ready. And you," Itachi nodded his head over at Sasuke's closet, "it's a firework festival so make sure you wear a yukata!"

"She's not my girlfriend and fine."

Itachi nodded then left.

Sasuke felt guilt quickly take root inside his stomach. What had he done? Itachi seriously liked Naruto and here he was betraying his brother...all this for a dumb blond?

A cute dumb blond with cherry red lips, a captivating scent, and beautiful big blue eyes...

Shit, Sasuke internally cursed. His feelings for the dobe had gotten even deeper.

_This wasn't good at all._

* * *

Sasuke checked his image in the bathroom mirror. He was finally ready for the stupid fire work festival he was being forced to attend. His navy blue yukata was simple. It had no outlandish designs on it that could attract attention and yet Sasuke still felt stupidly embarrassed in it. He could not even recall the last time he had worn the yukata. He had stuffed it far into the back of his closet after his last wearing. He had actually forgot he even owned it. He would've discarded it a long time ago but his mother had bought it for him as a Christians present a year ago. A good quality yukata made of fine sturdy fabric was expensive.

Sasuke gritted as he loosened the sash around his waist. It was too tight for his liking so he loosened it. The whole damn yukata was too fucking tight but he couldn't "loosen" it like he did the sash. He had grown in spades since his transformation to an alpha. He could fuzzily recall the yukata ending at his ankles but now it came up to his mid calf. His legs would freeze later on in the night when the temperatures dropped but he could do nothing about it. Itachi had asked him to wear it so he would. Simple as that. But was it really? A part of him felt he was going along with whatever his brother wanted because of the guilt over what he had done with the blonde dobe behind his back. But simply obeying his brother's little requests could not undo the betrayal of what he had done. He knew that and yet Sasuke could not fully regret what he had done. He craved Naruto too much. He was not strong enough to fight his instincts.

Sasuke's phone ringing cut his incessant thoughts off. He saw Sakura's name flash across his phone screen. She had taken his phone during lunch and added her number. She had even placed a ridiculous heart along with a sakura petal emoji next to her name.

Sasuke slid the green bar at the bottom of his phone screen. "Hey?" Sasuke tried to not sound as annoyed as he felt. It wasn't her fault he was feeling shitty.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted brightly, he could actually hear the bubbly happiness in her voice, "I got a ride so I arrived a little early. Just wanted to let you know. Don't worry you don't have to rush. I'm perfectly fine waiting!"

Sasuke sighed. He couldn't damn well leave her unattended and alone at such a public event. Sakura was an unclaimed sixteen year old omega, a lot of sick fucks out there would love a chance to happen upon her all alone in a crowded place like a festival.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Just stay put, don't wander anywhere."

"Thank you for worrying, Sasuke-kun! I'll be waiting at the water fountain in the square plaza, see you soon~" Sakura hung up.

Sasuke tsked. He'd have no time to do his hair, he smoothed his bangs out of his face then splashed some water on his face. He was as ready as he was ever going to be.

Sasuke went to his room and grabbed the black over jacket to his yukata. He contemplated taking another suppressant. Naruto had said he was starting his rut so he should probably take one. But he knew taking a pill wouldn't do anything. It didn't seen to work when it came to Naruto. His best chance at controlling himself would probably be allowing Sakura to scent him maybe it'd be better to scent her...Sasuke paused as a thought came to him. Now that he and Naruto were "friends" could he scent mark with him?

Probably not.

Sasuke shut his light off, closed his door, and went down the stairs.

Itachi was lounging on the couch slumped over with one of his hands holding his head up. He was flipping through channels on the TV as he stared at the television as if he'd been staring at it for hours. He had a bag of open chips on his side, crumbs had gotten all over his lap. His yukata was littered with them.

"Finally, at least one of you are done." Itachi whined as he clicked the TV off. He stood up, dusting the crumbs off his dark green yukata and stretching his arms over his head. "hey it still fits!" Itachi noted surprised. He had a lingering doubt that Sasuke's yukata wouldn't fit his new bigger body.

"Yeah," Sasuke dismissed,"Where's Naruto?" He was surprised the dobe wasn't sitting in the living room too. "We need to go, Sakura's already at the festival."

Itachi sighed, "he's in the bathroom changing."

"Oh," a thought suddenly dawned on Sasuke. Naruto was going to be wearing a yukata too. Why was the thought so arousing to him? This was the dobe he was talking about! Not too long ago the mere sound of Naruto's voice aggravated him and now he was getting hard over the mental image of him in a yukata? Sasuke would just have to accept it. He was sexually attracted to Naruto. That should've been obvious after he had fucked Naruto's asscheeks and actually wanted to knot him. He was mortified of his behavior now that he was more clear headed but in the moment knotting Naruto felt right. Like it was meant to happen."Should I go get him?" Sasuke volunteered. Catching Naruto in the bathroom alone was a tempting scenario, his alpha instincts wanted to use the situation to his advantage. -Corner the omega while he's alone-

"No," Itachi eyed Sasuke skeptically, "he'll be done soon. I'm trying to give him his space."

"He's still mad at you?"

"Yeah," Itachi rubbed the back of his neck as a glum look settled on his features, "I'm hoping the fun atmosphere at the festival will ease the tension between us and then everything can go back to normal."

Sasuke bit his lip. He wanted to tell his brother what had happened between him and Naruto but he just couldn't bring himself to. Itachi was the one person in his life who he truly valued. He couldn't tell Itachi about how he had nearly almost fucked the boy he was clearly in love with.

Sasuke sighed.

Ten minutes later they heard the downstairs bathroom door open. Sasuke's heart quickened, Naruto was coming. He braced himself and tried to look as nonchalant as possible.

The second Naruto stepped into the foyer Sasuke lost his breath. Naruto looked so...un-Naruto like. He was wearing a bright orange yukata. The blue obi around his waist was tied into a tight bow at the small of his back, the tight obi showed off his curvaceous hips and shapely thighs. There were whirlpools patterned all over his yukata. His kimono was clearly a girls kimono but he wore it so well Sasuke could not even tease the dobe for wearing it. He looked...cute.

Sasuke felt heat rush to his cheeks. What the fuck was wrong with him? He even found the high geta on Naruto's feet adorable.

"How do I look?" Naruto held his hands in front of him as he looked at the ground in an obvious attempt to avoid making direct eye contact. He was shy. The demure action made Sasuke weirdly happy. It brought out Sasuke's desire to reward submissiveness.

"You look beautiful." Itachi stole the words right from Sasuke's mind. He wanted to growl at Itachi for complimenting Naruto. He didn't want anyone to see Naruto in the yukata. He was getting angry as he thought about how many people would get to see Naruto in it tonight. Only he should be able to. Why did he feel that way though? He had never been the possessive type. But now it was a big part of his personality. He wanted to possess everything...especially Naruto.

"You look ridiculous. You're going to freeze with so little fabric on." Sasuke snapped. His anger came out which twisted what he truly wanted to say.

Naruto's cheeks colored as his eyebrows drew up in anger, "Asshole! I wasn't even asking you!"

"Hey, no fighting." Itachi clamped his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and squeezed tightly. It was a warning, "you said you were going to be friends. Insulting each other is no way to start a friendship."

Sasuke glowered. He had said that and meant it. He did want to be Naruto's friend but it was going to be hard when he himself didn't know what he felt for the blonde. It was obvious he lusted for the dobe but there was something else? Besides the guilt, there was another strange feeling that bubbled inside him when he thought of Naruto. What was it? He couldn't define it...but it felt almost primal...instinctual.

"Sorry." Sasuke apologized.

Naruto crossed his arms and let out a huff of air. Sasuke wasn't surprised Naruto wasn't accepting his apology. He had hurt the omegas feelings by critiquing his appearance. Now that his anger was subsiding he felt fucking horrible for his careless comment. It wasn't even true. Naruto looked far from ridiculous.

"Okay let's go. Your girlfriends waiting for you right? We shouldn't keep her waiting any longer!"

The second Itachi mentioned Sakura Naruto's scent turned cold.

Sasuke wanted to placate the dobe, he hated the sudden scent change. But he couldn't do anything. He wouldn't be able to until he figured out what the fuck he felt for Naruto and more importantly until they were alone.

* * *

The firework festival was a regional event that was a celebration mainly couples and young families attended. It had rides such as suspended swing sets, spinning tea cups, and of course the ride every couple ceremoniously always rode was the Ferris wheel. There were food stands littered between the rides along with carnival style games where you could win a rainbow fish if you tossed a certain amount of rings around a target and other such nondescript activities.

The atmosphere surrounding the festival was one of joy, everyone was giddy with excitement as they walked around in their traditional yukatas. It wasn't mandatory to wear a yukata but people wore them simply because it added to the fun. It was an excuse to dress up in traditional clothing.

Sasuke had come to the festival only once before. He had tagged along with Itachi and the girl he had been dating at the time a few years ago. His brother had asked him to go with him so that their mother wouldn't find out about Itachi's girlfriend. If Itachi had went to the festival alone their mother would've instantly known Itachi was going on a date. Sasuke couldn't remember much of that night, the only thing that he could sort of recall was the firework show at the very end of the festival. At exactly midnight a spectacular array of colorful fireworks were set off into the air. It lit the dark sky in pretty hues of red, blue, pink, and green. Sasuke would always remember it. It was imprinted into his mind.

Sasuke discreetly looked over at Naruto as they walked down the crowded path. Sasuke had to admit the dobe looked pretty just simply walking as he smiled at all the fun game stands they passed by.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, he wanted to hold Naruto's hand so that every passerby knew Naruto wasn't to be looked at. He felt insane. He literally wanted to hurt the dobe for wearing the yukata. It was like he was inviting everyone to ogle him. His yukata was too tight, it showed off Naruto's body in a way that was too erotic for Sasuke's liking. Erotic? Sasuke smirked, not too long ago he didn't ever think of associating the word "erotic" with Naruto but that was the most fitting word to describe how Naruto looked in his yukata.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke flicked his eyes up. Sakura was running towards him. He was confused for moment as to why Sakura was even here but then he remembered she was waiting for him. He had completely forgotten about her, they had arrived at the water fountain faster than Sasuke even realized.

Almost every alpha's eyes around them were glued on Sakura as she rushed towards him. He could understand why. Sakura was very easy on the eyes. Her yukata was bright pink with cherry blossoms all over. The red obi around her waist hugged her slim hips. It was nowhere near as erotic as the way Naruto's obi made his hips look but the obi still complimented her figure nicely. Her long pink hair was adorned with a gaudy flower kanzashi that had strings of beads strung through it so that they hung to the left side of her face in a manner a geisha would wear. She was a pretty omega who'd any sane alpha would want to have for themselves and yet Sasuke felt nothing for her. He didn't hate her, she was overbearing at times but his feelings for her weren't romantic. He didn't want to hurt her feelings and tell her all that though so for the moment he was unfortunately stuck in a situation he did not know how to get out of.

"I'm so happy you're here! I was going to go crazy if I had to wait a minute longer." Sakura latched onto Sasuke's arm and tiptoed to kiss his cheek. She did it as if it were a completely normal thing to exchange a kiss with Sasuke. But in reality Sakura's lips had never been on him. Not even when she rubbed her scent gland against his did her lips graze against him. Sasuke flinched as he felt her nose glide along his neck, she was scenting him and wasn't even being discreet about it.

"Oh," Sakura blushed when she smelled the scent of Sasuke's rut. It immediately made her wet between the legs. She had never smelled an alphas rut before, it was stronger than she even realized it'd be. She felt an ache bloom inside her, one like she had never felt before. She knew what the ache was, she wasn't as innocent as she portrayed. This was perfect, an alphas weakness was too be exploited for her own gain."Let's scent later." Sakura whispered so that only Sasuke could hear. "I can help you get through it." Sakura said as she looked up at him through her lashes and pressed her body against Sasuke's side. She was showing Sasuke how good the warmth of her body felt.

As Sasuke stood there and tried to get through Sakura's fawning he suddenly smelled a scent that made his skin crawl. It was so acidic it burned the inside of his throat as the smell entered his nose and traveled down to his lungs. Sakura seemed to catch a whiff of the offending scent at the same time because out of nowhere she let out a squeal and tucked her body behind Sasuke's as if she were trying to hide herself.

"Whoa, what's wrong, baby!?" The smell hit Itachi. He was a beta and even he could sniff out the terrifying quality of the scent Naruto was emitting.

Naruto's lidded blue eyes were trained on Sakura. As if killing her with his gaze he stared her down. Sasuke didn't know what was happening but Naruto's scent was instinctually telling him that he should get the fuck away from Sakura or any other omega that wasn't Naruto. He took two steps away from her and even then the distance between them didn't feel sufficient enough.

"Seriously, you're scaring off Sasuke's girlfriend!" Itachi wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder and hugged Naruto to his body. The omega still looked feral, Itachi had handheld him easily but only because Naruto was still glaring daggers at Sakura. The mention of the word "girlfriend" only appeared to intensify Naruto's anger.

"Sasuke-kun, who are these people?" Sakura gulped as she quickly ran over to huddle next to Sasuke once again. She didn't dare to make eye contact with the growling blond boy. He was behaving territorial but Sakura didn't know why? She didn't want the blonde's long haired boyfriend standing beside him. She already had Sasuke!

"My brother and his friend." Sasuke introduced with a grimace. He took a step away from Sakura but she just drew closer again. She was like a magnet colliding to find it's other half. Sasuke couldn't shake her off.

"Your brother!?" Sakura's eyes widened. Even though she was scared she had to make a good first impression. Sasuke's brother was going to be her brother in law in the future!

Sakura steeled her nerves. She bowed at the raven haired man since he clearly was the one out of the two strangers who was Sasuke's brother. Their resemblance was uncanny except for some small details. Sasuke's face was perfect while his brothers had flaws such as two weird deep lines underneath his eyes and his eyes weren't as black as Sasuke's either. The man's eyes were a dark gray. Sakura much preferred Sasuke's midnight orbs. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Sakura Haruno, Sasuke's girlfriend!"

Naruto growled, baring his teeth. Sakura let out a cry. She clung to Sasuke's arm. "I'm sorry you don't need to behave territorial! I don't want your boyfriend! I already have Sasuke-kun!" Sakura explained in a strained emotional voice as she avoided Naruto's piercing gaze.

"That's why you're behaving like that?" Itachi looked down incredulously at Naruto. "You don't want me around another omega?!" Itachi rejoiced as if Naruto being possessive over him was the cutest thing he'd ever witnessed. "That's so cute I thought since you said we weren't dating that you didn't care about me that way!" Itachi tightened his hold around Naruto and kissed his cheek.

Before Naruto could snap Sasuke let out a territorial growl. The sight of Itachi's lips on Naruto's soft skin did not sit well with Sasuke. He could feel that feeling of mental insanity where his alpha instincts controlled him take over. He wanted to tackle Itachi.

Sasuke's aggressive growl took the scowl from Naruto's face. The blonde stared at Sasuke, a new look of bewilderment adorned his delicate features.

Sakura looked between the blonde and her alpha as they shared a look. It dawned on her in that second...of course it had been so obvious how had she not realized it? Now it made sense why the blonde was acting so territorial. He wasn't behaving possessive over Sasuke's brother but was doing it over Sasuke. Sakura smirked. No way in hell she'd ever let the blonde have her future mate and husband. She tightened her grip on Sasuke but Sasuke wasn't even paying attention to her. He was glaring at Itachi.

"Did you just growl at me?" Itachi asked skeptically. He sounded unsure even as he asked the question.

Sasuke's glared hardened. Sasuke was going through his rut right now so his alpha behavior was at an all time high. Sakura was terrified. She had never seen an alpha fight. She prepared her self to flee in the event that Sasuke attacked but then she saw an array of familiar faces approaching their little group. Their scents approaching calmed the heavy tension down somewhat.

"Hey forehead! I didn't know you were coming!" Ino Yamanaka, Sakura's ex best friend, greeted. She looked almost pretty. Ino's yukata was purple and had a yellow obi. It matched the multitude of flowers in her blonde hair. Sakura still looked prettier though. She mentally cheered in her head for her victory over the pig.

There were two boys with Ino. She recognized them instantly from her trips to the alpha block lunch. Neji Hyūga and Kiba Inuzuka. Neji looked cool in his white yukata. Meanwhile Kiba looked a mess in his burgundy one. His yukata was horribly wrinkled as if he'd dug it out of a pile of clothes sitting in the corner of his room.

"Fancy running into to you here, Sauce!" Kiba grinned, his fangs pointed out as his pink lips dragged up to a lopsided smirk. "I see you're here with Sakura-chan you lucky bastard!" Kiba drooled slightly as he stared at Sakura's slim hips. In his mind he was envisioning himself holding onto them as he fucked into her swollen cunt. Was her hair pink down there too? Kiba drooled as he began to daydream about it.

"Idiot!" A sharp slap was delivered to the back of Kiba's head by a red headed omega standing beside Neji. "Don't secrete your disgusting hormones I don't want to throw up!"

"Prissy bitch." Kiba muttered under his breath as he glared at the red head.

"You need to find better friends!" The red head complained to Neji. The small red head was a whole foot shorter than Neji. He looked docile in his red kimono and painted up face but clearly he wore the pants in the relationship. He bossed Neji around as if he were the alpha.

"Trust me I know, Gaara." Neji's white eyes glared at Kiba. "I'm sorry he's being extra annoying today I already told him to behave." Not even that long ago Neji had made a pass at Sakura but now that he had a significant other the alpha seemed to have matured a bit. That's how alphas were though, once they found an omega they liked they changed. They became more alpha "like" because they now had someone to protect. The Neji standing here now would never make a pass at another omega. And by the looks of it Neji really liked the red head. He was letting him boss him around which was something alphas only did for their mates. It was a form of submission on the alphas part. It wouldn't be surprising if in a few years time Neji and the red head became actual mates.

"What are you doing here Ino-pig!?" Sakura hissed.

"Im on a date with Kiba-kun." Ino didn't look all that interested in Kiba though. She was more interested in Sakura. Her icy blue eyes drank in Sakura's pretty face as she spoke, "were on a double date. Gaara and Neji-kun invited Kiba but Kiba didn't have a date so I volunteered to go only if he'd buy me food for a whole week straight."

"This is cool though now we can all just walk around together!" Kiba cheered. "Since we're already in pairs it'll be easy."

"Let's introduce ourselves then since I don't know any of you." Itachi still had his arm around Naruto, a fact that Sasuke detested, so he used his other to wave at the group of younger students. "I'm Sasuke's older brother, Itachi and this here is Naruto."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gaara and this is my idiot boyfriend Neji and his idiot friend Kiba."

"I'm Ino," Ino waved shyly. "I'm Sakura's friend."

"Was." Sakura interjected icily.

"It's nice to meet you. I never meet any of Sasuke's friends." Itachi smiled.

"That's because they aren't my friends." Sasuke muttered. Neji and Kiba were just acquaintances he had met due to being an alpha. He didn't even know Ino and he had only heard about Gaara from the fuckton of times Neji would talk about him.They had literally just began dating and yet Neji never shut up about him.

"This nights gonna be fun!" Kiba howled loudly. A little girl passing by holding her mothers hand turned her head in their direction. Attracted by the loud sound. The girls mother pulled the girl along, making her go faster like Kiba was a freak who shouldn't even be looked at.

"Yeah, I agree." Ino blushed.

Sasuke scowled. Sakura was still holding onto him and Itachi still had his arm wrapped around Naruto. And now all these damn people he didn't want to spend time with had shown up.

This night could not possibly get any worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments guys I love u guys sm my longtime readers and the new ones thank u for the support !


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke had been wrong, so fucking wrong he wanted to build a time machine just so he could travel back to the past and slap him self for ever thinking that things could not get worse.

They had indeed gotten worse.

All night long Itachi had kept his arm wrapped around Naruto. Sasuke didn't think he could handle it much longer. He was going to snap. Sakura seemed to be able to tell how he was feeling; she heightened her pheromones in order to keep him at bay. The scent drove Kiba wild and had also attracted many lustful stares from passerbys. Sasuke even caught Ino trying to get whiffs of Sakura's pheromones. But it wasn't doing much for Sasuke. He was like a wound up chord, he'd snap if plucked too roughly.

"Win me that bear." Gaara demanded Neji as they stopped at a plastic gun shooting game. The bear in question had a little cowboy hat on a red handkerchief tied around its furry neck. The game stand was decorated with cardboard cows and bales of hay. The targets were regular target boards hung up on a string from the stands ceiling.

"Howdy, would you like a round, sir?" The stand worker was a beta girl. She had brown hair in pigtails and a straw hat on. She wore a plaid shirt that was tied into a knot in the front to show off her slim belly and a short jean skirt. It added to the "farm" theme of the whole stand.

Neji smirked cockily, "you want that bear?" Gaara glared, the answer was obvious and he hated to be kept waiting. "Alright then I'll win you that fucking bear. Yes I'd like one round!"

The stand owner popped her gum and handed Neji the fake gun.

"The rules are simple. You must stand at the marked _x_ in front of you. You get three shots. If you make all three you get any prize from the top shelf. If you get two then you can pick from the second shelf. And if you get one you can pick a candy from the first shelf. Good luck!"

Neji took the proper stance on the red _x_ marked in front of the stand. He positioned the gun and fired a shot. He got all three easily.

"Congratulations, sir! You can pick any prize you want from the top shelf!"

"I'd like that bear with the hat on." Neji pointed at the bear Gaara had pointed out earlier.

The girl retrieved the big stuffed bear and handed it to Neji. "Here's your bear, baby." Neji presented Gaara with the stuffed animal.

A curious thing happened then. Gaara's cheeks actually turned red. Despite being so moody the omega actually had a sweet side. It was strange to see. But it existed, Gaara could be sweet but it seemed he could only be sweet for Neji when he wanted to.

"Thank you." Gaara clutched the bear to his chest and tiptoed so he could kiss Neji.

Kiba hooted obnoxiously as the two lovers locked lips. Sasuke was envious. He wanted something like that to happen between him and Naruto. He wanted to win an ugly stuffed bear for the dobe and kiss him afterwards. Did he perhaps want to date Naruto? Yes...maybe he did. No it wasn't maybe...he definitely did. There was his answer; he didn't only want to be friends with Naruto. He wanted to court him too.

"I want to try winning a bear for Naruto too." Itachi grinned. 

Sasuke hissed but Sakura's hand on his chest calmed him enough to actually regain his composure. He would not fight his brother over this.

"Huh?" Naruto's face was easy to read. He was confused. He didn't ask for Itachi to win him a bear. "You're not my boyfriend you don't have to do that."

Everyone in the little group, aside from Sasuke, was shocked that Naruto and Itachi weren't a couple. Sasuke's brother had kept his arms around the blonde omega all night so they had all assumed they were dating.

Itachi winced at Naruto's harsh words. "Still, you deserve one too."

Naruto looked away, he caught Sasuke's gaze. His eyes drifted to Sakura. His expression hardened. "Fine, win me that giant frog." Naruto pointed at a huge cartoon frog with a handkerchief around its neck. It was the biggest stuffed animal on the whole shelf.

"Gladly!" Itachi gave a determined yell.

"Would you like me to repeat the rules, sir?" The worker clacked her gum as she handed Itachi the plastic gun.

"Nope, I remember." Itachi stood on the red _x_. He closed one eye as he aimed the gun at the little floating target. He shot, the bullet flew right pass the target. "Fuck!" Itachi cursed. "I can still win you something from the second shelf!"

"It's fine." Naruto shook his head.

"Let's go there's plenty other games we can win prizes at." Kiba yawned.

"I feel bad, Naruto-kun really wanted that frog." Ino commented as she began to walk away with Kiba.

"I guess now we know I'm the best shot in the group." Neji boasted.

"Shut up." Gaara used his bear to smack Neji in the chest.

"Sorry." Neji bent and kissed Gaara's frowning lips.

"Wait!" Sasuke felt an urge. The omega wanted something and he sure as hell wasn't going to let this opportunity pass. It was more than just Naruto wanting it he wanted to show Naruto that he could provide for him things Itachi couldn't. He wanted to show he was better...not only better than Itachi but all alphas or potential suitors. "I'll win you that frog."

"Huh?" Naruto blushed as Sasuke's declaration was made. Kiba and Ino stopped and walked back. They were confused. As were Neji and Gaara. Sasuke was here with Sakura so shouldn't he win her a prize instead?

Sakura's mouth was agape. She knew the truth between Sasuke and Naruto but she didn't expect for Sasuke to volunteer something like this she was embarrassed. Her own date had offered to win another omega a stuffed animal.

"You don't have to do that..." Unlike with Itachi's proclamation of winning him a prize Naruto looked happy. He was actually smiling as he met Sasuke's gaze.

"I don't have to do anything dobe, but I want to win you that stupid frog."

"Fine, you better win it for me then, bastard." Naruto's blush deepened.

Itachi was stunned. What was he witnessing? He couldn't say anything as Sasuke took the gun out of his hand and went to stand on the red _x_. He was actually speechless.

Sasuke took a deep breath. What the fuck had he gotten himself into? He had acted on pure gut emotion. He wasn't even a good shot. He just wanted to win Naruto his damn stuffed animal. He closed his eye and squinted the other as he locked it on the target. _You can do this...for Naruto._ Sasuke pulled the trigger. He didn't even know if he hit the target or not until he heard a loud whistle from Kiba.

"Atta boy, Sauce. Just get two more. Shut Neji up!"

Sasuke ignored Kiba's cajoling and aimed the gun again. He counted from three and then let the bullet rip. This time he actually saw the bullet hit the target. He couldn't get excited yet. He still had one more to go. He relaxed his shoulders. He heard a little sound, barely audible but it was noise he had heard before. It was the sound of Naruto's whimper. He'd recognize that sound anywhere. He looked over his shoulder and saw the dobe had his hands clasped and was looking at the target desperately, almost as if he were praying for Sasuke to hit the target.

Sasuke blushed. Naruto wanted him to win? Why did knowing that make him feel so happy? He made eye contact with the dobe. Naruto was surprised Sasuke was looking at him. He had gotten caught; he quickly dropped his hands and adopted a bored expression.

Sasuke smiled. He shook his head then turned back to the target. That adorable whimper was all the motivation Sasuke needed. He shifted his gun and shot. He laughed, actually fucking laughed, when he heard the ting of the bullet as it hit the target.

"Fuck yes!" Kiba roared. "Thank you now we won't have to hear Neji!"

"Which prize would you like, sir?"

"The ugly green frog." Sasuke replied proudly.

The worker retrieved the plushie and gave it to Sasuke.

"For you, dobe."

Naruto's cheeks were unhealthily red as he walked up to Sasuke and took the frog from his hands. He hugged it to his chest.

"Thank you...you were actually kind of cool, bastard."

"A compliment? From you? Am I hearing things correctly." Sasuke teased.

"Shut up before I throw this frog at you!"

"Please don't. I tried really hard to win that for you. I'd like for you to keep it safe." Sasuke teased. But his tease hadn't made Naruto angry, instead the dobe hugged the frog tighter, his cherry lips grazed the top of the soft plushie's head as if he were subconsciously kissing it.

"Thank you, I will." Naruto's eyes smoldered. He pursed his red lips and outright kissed the frogs head. In that exact moment Sasuke was overwhelmed. He wanted to kiss Naruto right then and there in front of everyone. The dobe was asking for it. It was obviously a signal. A damn sign from Naruto.

He would've kissed Naruto too but then Itachi spoke. His voice brought Sasuke back to reality. They were in the middle of a crowded fair, surrounded by acquaintances.

"What the fuck was that about? Explain!" Itachi raved.

"I told you we were friends. Nothing to explain." Sasuke hissed. "Let's move on to whatever the fuck is next." Sasuke stalked away. Sakura rushed beside him.

Neji and Gaara shared a look then followed after. Kiba was oblivious so he just laughed and went along like the happy idiot he was. Ino didn't have any right to speak on the matter since it didn't concern her so she chose to keep her thoughts to herself. She went after the rest of the group.

Only Itachi and Naruto were left behind.

"What was that, Naruto? Is there something going on between you and my brother?" Itachi prodded. "If there is you need to tell me right now! Are you guys dating!"

Naruto frowned. He hated this. It wasn't his intention to hurt Itachi but he didn't owe Itachi any sort of explanation. They weren't dating. Occasional fuck buddies did not equate to boyfriends. But still, Naruto wasn't that heartless. He did care for Itachi they were best friends. "No, we're not dating." It wasn't a lie; he and Sasuke weren't actually dating. That didn't mean nothing was going on between them though. Naruto was attracted to the younger Uchiha brother in a way he could not even explain to his own self. He hugged his plushie tight to his chest as he thought of Sasuke. He looked so cool as he shot that gun, his back muscles were visible through his tight yukata and he was so confident too. He was such a strong alpha at such a young age. Naruto didn't like alphas, in fact he disliked them. They were too controlling and rough but with Sasuke it was just different. He liked Sasuke. He couldn't believe that he actually liked the annoying little brat but he did and he couldn't help it.

"Are you lying to me?" Itachi pressed.

"No, we aren't dating, Itachi and neither are you and me. If I do decide to date someone I don't have to tell you. I'm sorry but I don't want to continue the relationship we once had." Naruto ended the conversation by walking away. There was so much more he wanted to say and stuff that Itachi deserved to hear but he couldn't handle that conversation right this moment. He went and rejoined the group. They hadn't gotten that far. They were relaxing at a table munching on powdered fried dough. Neji was feeding Gaara little bites of the dough as Gaara sat in his lap and scrolled through his phone. Ino was trying to console an irritated looking Sakura but Ino only seemed to making Sakura's mood worse. And Kiba was eating away without a care in the world. Naruto glumly noted Sasuke was absent from the group.

"He's in the bathroom." Kiba supplied.

"Huh?" Naruto said in surprise.

"I can see your eyes looking for him, Sasuke, he went to the bathroom." Kiba explained nonchalantly as he chewed with his mouth open. He nodded his thanks and headed over to the bathroom stalls across the festival ground.

"Oh, thank you." Naruto wondered why he didn’t deny Kiba's allegation. Maybe because it was true, he was looking for Sasuke.

"Where are you going!?" Sakura hissed as she noticed that Naruto was going towards the bathroom.

"Uh? To the bathroom." Naruto hissed back.

"He doesn't need you to check up on him. He can go to the bathroom all on his own!"

"I'm not going to check on him! I need to take a piss! Mind your own business!" Naruto bared his teeth then stomped to the bathrooms.

He was so angry he actually lost his cool out there. Sakura just made him feel a certain way. He wanted to hurt her. It was terrifying how deep the urge was. Back when she had come skipping along and kissed Sasuke's cheek he actually felt his mind snap. He was jealous of her; she was admittedly pretty and actually fucking Sasuke's age. She was perfect for him. The jealousy had brought out of him a rage like he had never felt before. It was scary that he had actually contemplated fighting a highschooler just for Sasuke.

Naruto walked into the bathroom. It was dimly lit and semi empty. A man was washing his hands as he walked inside. They nodded at each other as the man dried his hands and left. Was Sasuke really in here? It was so quiet. Sasuke couldn't be in here? Naruto looked into the first stall. Suddenly overcome with wanting to know if Sasuke was present. It was empty. He moved to open the second stall but then he smelled something. So good it made him moan. The scent was coming from the last stall.

Naruto followed the scent. He knew whom the scent belonged too. It was the smell of an alpha in rut.

It was Sasuke.

Naruto kicked the door in. It opened easily. Sasuke hadn't even locked it.

Naruto smiled at the sight that greeted him. Sasuke was standing against the wall as he palmed over his covered dick. His head was pushed back against the bathroom stall wall and his mouth was hanging slightly open as he moved his hand up and down. Naruto could actually see the outline of Sasuke's dick through his yukata. It made the fabric stick up and created a tent.

Sasuke snapped his head down. "Fuck! What are you doing here?!" Sasuke covered his dick with both his hands in an attempt to hide how hard he was from Naruto. He had come into the bathroom simply to piss but then he had started thinking about how Naruto's lips had pursed when he had kissed the stupid frog plushie and he had gotten hard. He wasn't even going to masturbate, he intended to only touch himself to alleviate the ache. Of course Naruto would find him like this.

"What? Were you expecting for your girlfriend to come in?" Naruto glared.

"Who? Oh Sakura! No, she isn't my girlfriend!" Sasuke wanted to bury his head in a pile of sand and hide. His dick had gotten harder with Naruto's arrival. He looked so fucking cute standing there clutching onto his dumb frog toy as if it meant the whole world to him.

"Liar, then why did she introduce herself as your girlfriend?" There was fire burning in Naruto's eyes. He was the feistiest omega Sasuke had ever met.

"Because she's crazy." It was more like she was persistent and Sasuke was too much of coward to outright turn her down though.

"I heard her, she offered to help you with your heat." Naruto closed the door behind him self and locked it. "I thought I told you I was the only one who was allowed to do that!"

"She’s never helped me." Sasuke was fighting the urge to pull out his dick and jerk off in front of Naruto. He was so hard it was getting painful.

"Don't ever let her help you do you understand?" Naruto was being assertive. It was weirdly turning Sasuke on even more. He got hard when the dobe was submissive and now he was getting hard when the dobe was behaving assertive. Did anyway Naruto behave by default turn him on? It was fucking crazy!

Naruto sunk to his knees. "Hold him." Naruto offered his frog plushie up to Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke breathed out confused.

"I said to hold him! I don't want to put him on the bathroom floor while I suck your dick." Naruto spoke calmly as if he hadn't just said something out of the ordinary. "Hurry up!"

Sasuke quickly grabbed the frog. He hugged it and peered over its giant head so he could look at Naruto. "You're going to suck me off?"

"Didn't I just say that?" Naruto rolled his eyes; his act of indifference was easy for Sasuke to see through though. The dobe's fingers were shaking as he undid the belt of Sasuke's yukata and slid his boxers down.

Sasuke hissed as the cool air of the bathroom hit his dick. Naruto mewled at the sight of the Uchiha's thick member. He was quickly becoming submissive again. It hadn't even been a whole day since he tasted Sasuke's dick but he was craving it as if he hadn't gotten a taste in years. He never craved dick, it was just Sasuke. Why? It was almost embarrassing how deep rooted the craving was.

"If she ever touches it or even sees it I'll cut it off." Naruto threatened as he grabbed it by the base and kissed the tip. “It’s mine.”

Sasuke's eyes glazed over as he watched Naruto's cherry red lips kiss the tip of his dick. Just how they kissed the head of the stupid frog. A fantasy come true.

"Did you hear me?" Naruto licked along the vein. He scrapped his teeth along it as a warning for Sasuke to answer him or else there'd be pain.

"Yes, it's yours." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's head and forced his dick pass those pretty lips and into Naruto's mouth, it was so warm inside he nearly almost came. "Fuck, so good." Sasuke grabbed a handful of Naruto's hair with his free hand and pulled his head back so that he could shove his cock further down Naruto's throat.

"UNFFfffff." Naruto's eyes watered as Sasuke slid down further until his knot was at the seam of his stretched out lips.

"You're so good at this, dobe." His dick had made Naruto's throat expand, he could actually see the shape of his dick outlined in the skin of Naruto's throat. "Wanna fuck you so bad, you look so pretty right now."

Naruto pulled Sasuke's dick out. He gagged as he coughed. "You said I looked ridiculous, you liar!"

Sasuke scowled at the distant memory, "I didn't mean that, you idiot."

"You seriously expect me to believe you?" Naruto raised his brow as he glared up at Sasuke.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip to stop himself from smiling. How could someone older than him manage to look so much younger? "You looked too fucking sexy in your yukata so I got angry. Believe me, okay."

"You think I look sexy?" Naruto's cheeks turned bright red.

"Yes, too sexy. I got pissed off because other people were going to get to see you in your yukata."

"You should've said that." Naruto looked down as his blush traveled to the tips of his ears.

"Yeah fucking right with my brother right there I couldn't say shit." Sasuke wasn't being honest. If Itachi hadn't been there would he even have been able to say anything? His relationship with Naruto was weird and still very new. He didn't know what kind of relationship it was? They had gone from bitter enemies to...sex friends? He didn't know if the dobe would've gotten mad or if he would've been flattered over him finding his yukata erotic. He was pleased to know it was the latter.

"Oh," Naruto chewed on his lip nervously.

How Naruto could be so shy over his compliment while his hand was literally wrapped around his dick Sasuke had no clue but it was cute.

"I'm happy you liked it." Naruto got up off his knees, "I was so eager to show off how I looked in it to you. I really hated myself for a moment because I thought you didn't like it. I can't explain it, I felt so worthless. Like I wasn't good enough."

"What? No you shouldn't feel that way!" Sasuke's heart clenched at the newly revealed news. Omegas were sensitive beings; they thrived under constant love and affection from their alphas. But Sasuke wasn't Naruto's alpha. But then why did it feel like he was? "You look beautiful," Sasuke whispered as he held Naruto's chin and brought his face up so that they locked gazes. "You’re more than good enough."

"I hate you so much. I feel so confused when I'm with you. I've never felt this way for an alpha before! Just hearing you say that makes me feel happy!" Naruto let go of Sasuke's dick and pushed him so that he was sitting on the toilet.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke gulped. Was that a confession from Naruto? He smiled. Yes there was nothing else that could be! Naruto felt the same way he did, it was relieving to know it wasn't just him who wanted to be more than just friends.

"I'm slicking bad, but we can't fuck here. We need to go before someone comes but I'm so hard." Naruto lifted the skirt of his yukata and palmed his dick. Sasuke's mind went blank. Naruto was wearing ridiculously sexy lace panties. They were white, and extremely tight. The fabric dug into the skin of Naruto's plump thighs. Sasuke wanted to turn Naruto around just to see how the tight fabric made Naruto's ass look. Sasuke could see a visible trail of the sticky slick going down the inside of Naruto's thigh. Naruto was so wet there was actually a damp stain on his panties.

"Shit, you smell so fucking good." Sasuke was having trouble breathing. The air smelled so sweet. He had half a mind to pick Naruto up and carry him home. He didn't like Naruto's slick scent to be out in public like this where anyone could walk in and smell it. "When did you put on those underwear?"

"You like them, alpha?" I have spare pairs in Itachi's draws from when we used to-"

"Don't," Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and forced him onto his lap. The plushie frog fell to the ground. "You dare finish that sentence." Sasuke pulled Naruto so that the dobe's legs were straddling him. He pulled the back of Naruto's hair and skimmed his nose along Naruto's scent gland.

"S-sorry." Naruto whimpered, "we can't fuck here, we need to go." Naruto was losing his composure. He wanted to feel Sasuke inside of him so bad it literally pained him.

"Why all of a sudden? You were sucking my dick so eagerly not even a minute ago!"

Sasuke licked up Naruto's neck, purposefully going around his scent gland. As he licked he rubbed his hand up and down Naruto's naked thigh.

"I know but we can't, Sasuke." Naruto trembled as Sasuke's tongue licked down to his collarbones, "if one of them comes then we'll have to rejoin that boring group. If we leave now we can get away before they come!"

Sasuke paused. "You wanna ditch them?" Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Mm." Naruto tensed when his hard length accidentally rubbed against Sasuke's.

"Let's scent mark to calm down and get out of here. I wanna spend the rest of the night with just you. I don't want to see Sakura hang all over you and I don't want to be envious when I see Gaara and Neji kiss and stuff. I want it to be just me and you."

"A date then?" Sasuke smiled, this is exactly what he wanted.

"Yes, bastard. A date." Naruto shuddered, "scent mark me, I can't handle it anymore."

Sasuke didn't want the first time he scent marked Naruto to be in a filthy bathroom stall. He was coming back to his senses. He was actually glad Naruto had stopped them. "Sorry I can't."

"What the fuck why? If I were Sakura you'd _-wah_!"

Sasuke lifted Naruto and set him on his feet. He pulled Naruto's yukata skirt down and picked up the frog plushie. "I don't want to scent mark you in such a filthy place. Sorry, just bare with the pain a little." Sasuke gingerly handed the frog plushie to Naruto then kissed the top of his head.

"Bastard." Naruto fought down a blush, the Uchiha was a romantic. Who would've known? "Fine, I'll wait." Naruto's slick dribbled as he watched Sasuke tuck his half hard red prick back into his boxers. It was all his...

"You're staring, dobe." Sasuke chuckled. He gently flicked Naruto's nose. "It's making me hard again."

"I wasn't staring!"

"Really? Then what were you doing?" Sasuke entertained Naruto's obvious lie as he tied his yukata back up.

"I was thinking about how mad I am at you."

"Really? You're mad me? What for?" Sasuke smiled lazily.

"Y-you got Gama-chan all dirty by putting him on the floor! I'm mad! Maaaad!" Naruto hugged the frog to his chest as if Sasuke had beaten him up and cursed at him, "my poor baby, I will have to wash him now!"

"You named that thing?" Sasuke was highly amused.

"Of course I did!" Naruto spoke in a quieter voice, "you won him for me so he deserves a name..."

"You're seriously cute sometimes you know that?" Sasuke could not handle how unexpectedly cute Naruto could be.

"I'm always cute!" Naruto protested vehemently.

"Yeah, sure." Sasuke chuckled, "I'd love to argue but as you said. We need to go."

Naruto glared. He held his tongue and quickly wiped up his slick with toilet paper then followed Sasuke out the stall. They'd need to sneak out the bathroom without being seen.

It didn't sound too hard, Naruto thought as he walked alongside the alpha.

With Sasuke he felt even the most difficult things could be easy.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto had managed to sneak out and avoid being seen. They had waited until a big crowd of people walked by and slipped in with them. They ditched the group when they had walked far enough. It was so exciting that the ache to be filled completely left Naruto. He was having fun; it was a feat he didn't think was possible with a bastard like Sasuke. But alas it was. His cheeks actually ached from all the smiling he was doing. He even caught the moody teenager smiling a couple times too. It was nice but also a little creepy how well they were getting on. It was all so natural, like this was their sixth date instead of their very first.

  
After their escape they had played a couple of games and now they were at a food stand. The stand served sweets of all types but their specialty was frozen desserts. Naruto had gotten shaved strawberry flavored ice and Sasuke had chosen to not get anything.

"I don't get how you don't like sweets? They're so good!" Naruto ladled some sweet milk cream on top of his frozen treat from the bar of toppings set out in front of him. He contemplated adding sprinkles but then thought better of it. Sprinkles would be too much. Even he knew that.

"It's just gross. I don't know how you can stomach it." Sasuke made a face of disgust as he watched Naruto drizzle more of the white cream. He was mildly disgusted thinking about how much sugar Naruto was pumping onto his already sugary ice. How did Naruto not have all silver teeth? It was amazing he didn't.

"It's so good," Naruto hummed as he moved on and placed a cherry on top of his sweet dessert. "Not as good as ramen but still pretty good."

"Ramen is even worse." Sasuke denied the outrageous claim. There was too much salt in ramen. He didn't consider himself a picky eater; he just didn't like shit that was too salty or too sweet. He could stomach it every once in awhile like pizza or a cookie but he never outright craved it the way Naruto seemed to. And he definitely didn't worship it the way Naruto worshipped ramen.

"What? Don't ever say that again! Ramen is fucking amazing okay! It's the food of the gods! I swear the god of love made it so us mere mortals could enjoy it!"

"Whatever you say." Sasuke laughed. The dobe was an idiot, a cute idiot but still an idiot.

"Let's sit over there!" Naruto motioned to a lonely looking table. Sasuke nodded and followed along.

They plopped down and Naruto began scarfing down his dessert. He wasn't self conscious at all as he merrily ate as if no one was watching.

"It's so good, you sure you don't wanna try some?"

It was odd to be offered food by Naruto. Sasuke could still recall all the times when he'd steal Naruto's food out of the fridge and eat it just to spite him and now they were sharing food like a couple. It felt kind of good. Really good if Sasuke were being honest.

Sasuke shook his head, "I can't. I told you sweets are gross."

"You should get used to them then." Naruto smiled widely.

"Why?" Sasuke didn't see the logic in him forcing him self to like something that he didn't like.

"Because," Naruto licked the white cream off his spoon as he kept eye contact with Sasuke, "an omega's cum tastes sweet. Some taste exactly like this cream, ya know." Naruto pulled out the spoon and swallowed, "Just like sugar melting on your tongue."

Sasuke was hard in a matter of seconds. "Stop."

"Stop what? I didn't do anything?" Naruto fluttered his eyelashes; "I'm just educating you on omega bodies. Since you're courting me right now you should know."

"Let's go on a ride." Sasuke abruptly grabbed Naruto by his upper arm and pulled him up.

"Hey, my shaved ice!" Naruto reached behind him towards his treat but Sasuke kept pulling. "Ugh, you jerk! I was eating that! You could've waited until I finished, you giant dick!"

"You don't understand how much I can't wait right now, dobe." Sasuke weaved them through the crowd to the Ferris wheel. Luckily for them the line was relatively short when they arrived. The festival was approaching its most expected moment; everyone was foregoing the rides and was looking for a good spot to watch the fireworks from. A short wait later Naruto and Sasuke were in their own little cabin.

"Poor Gama-chan." Naruto sat the frog plushie on the seat across from them and then sat back down next to Sasuke, "you were squishing him so hard as you bulldozed us over here I think his ribs cracked from the force."

"He doesn't have ribs," Sasuke sighed exasperated, "never mind that," Sasuke had always wanted to do this. He hadn't known it was a desire of his until today but deep down he knew that he had always wanted to ride the Ferris wheel with his date. There was something so intimate and personal about it with just the two of them in the little cabin.

"Why did you make us run here? My poor sweet ice got left behind. I could've eaten it while we waited in line!" Naruto pouted as the cabin moved up one so that the next couple in line could board.

"I wanted to fuck around because you got me hard with that display of yours but now I just kind of want to chill…" Sasuke grew embarrassed. While waiting in line he had thought to himself several times that he should've just taken Naruto back to the damn bathroom and fucked him there like he had originally planned but he stayed put. He was resolute on his decision from earlier. He refused to fuck the dobe where people could possibly see or smell him. Plus the thought of actually fucking Naruto in a bathroom stall made him feel wrong. Naruto deserved better than that.

The little Ferris wheel cabins were the most private places on the whole festival lot, which was why he waited in that line. But now that they were secluded and alone Sasuke's desire to mount Naruto eased. It ebbed and flowed. The last time his rut had began abruptly and not once for the entirety of it did it ever let up. But Naruto's scent seemed to have the power to either rile him up to the point where his dick was painfully hard or to calm him down enough to withstand the urges brought around from his rut. Sasuke wasn't entirely certain but he didn't think all omegas could control him like Naruto because neither Sakura nor Gaara's scents affected him. It was just Naruto.

"Chilling is nice." Naruto smiled at how flustered Sasuke got. He wasn't used to seeing the moody teen like this. It was weird to see the alpha so shy.

"Whoa!" Naruto suddenly laughed as the ferris wheel went higher into the sky so the next group of people could get on. He had been so lost in thought the force of the cabin rocking made him lurch slightly forward. It made his legs knock against Sasuke's. "Sorry, didn't mean to do that."

"It's fine." Sasuke gulped. Naruto somehow looked different right now. Was he glowing? Was it because of their setting? All the differing colored lights seeping into the dark cabin were the most probable culprit for why Naruto looked so ethereal right now. He knew that and yet an inner voice deep within was telling him that the dobe was glowing because he was too damn beautiful. It sounded cheesy even in his own fucking head.

"Wow, I'm surprised you didn't get mad." Naruto pursed his lips as he eyed Sasuke. Like he was waiting for the Uchiha to scold him.

  
"Of course I didn't. It's not like you meant it." The cabin moved up again and silence ensued.

"It's weird," Naruto broke the seconds of silence.

  
"What is, me not getting mad? I already told you it's fine!" Sasuke self-consciously stared out the transparent windows, not quite able to look the dobe in the eyes. He noted the differences in how they were sitting from their reflection in the window. Naruto's legs were pressed together modestly and he had his hands folded in his lap. He on the other hand was sitting with his legs splayed open and his arm casually propped across the cabin seat. He hadn't even noticed his arm was behind Naruto's head. It was like a move out of a cheesy chick flick. He quickly put his arm down.

  
"No, I meant things like that!" Naruto exclaimed, "Why'd you move your arm? You're acting weird! Is it because you're feeling shy? Ya know I didn't know you were the shy type."

Sasuke could feel his cheeks heat up. Damn Naruto for being so observant. He wasn't the "shy type" as the dobe said. He wasn't normally like this. He felt stupid but the dobe was making him feel some sort of way. It was his scent, it was calling to him. It was as if it were calmly promising him warmth and comfort and so much more. It was different than the scent Naruto let out when he was trying to seduce him. Sasuke liked the calming scent a tad bit more. It felt like a soft hug. He was fucking freaking out over how good it felt. No other omega's scent had ever made him feel this way?

"I'm not shy."

"Liar!" Naruto giggled. "Why are you looking away, are you trying to hide your face from me, hmm? Lemme see!"

Naruto leaned forward and dipped his head down. His blond bangs hung down to the side as he tried to get a better look at Sasuke's face. He rested his scarred cheek against His yukata clad thighs, using them as a pillow as he pestered Sasuke to turn his way.

"Okay fine I give up." Naruto sat up straight. He swept his bangs behind his ear. "I just wanted to see your face, stubborn, jerk!"

Sasuke sighed; he didn't want Naruto angry with him. He put his embarrassment to the back of his mind. "Fine," he turned his head and looked at Naruto, "happy?"  
  


Naruto practically jumped with surprise in his seat. A pretty big smile encompassed his face. "You're blushing?" Naruto leaned closer to get a better look in the unreliable lighting.

"So what?" Sasuke was feeling even more embarrassed now. Was the dobe going to taunt him?

"It's so cute!" Naruto admitted in a rush. This was the first clear look he had gotten of Sasuke's blush covered cheeks.

"Cute?" Sasuke was not expecting that.

"Yeah, really cute." Naruto was not shy to admit it anymore. Sasuke was really cute. Even when he had hated the bastard he had always thought to himself deep down inside that Sasuke was attractive. His raven locks framed his pale face prettily. His transition into an alpha had given him a more manly charm too. It was almost unfair how good looking Sasuke was. He was an alpha plus he had the looks. It was a deadly combination for any omega.

"Listen, dobe."

"Yeah?" Naruto hummed. Content with ogling the alpha.

"Can I kiss you?"

Naruto blinked. That had certainly come out of nowhere?

Sasuke couldn't reign in his desire any longer. Naruto was fucking adorable, the dobe's smell was so inviting and the way his lips pouted naturally when he spoke was enticing him. They called to be kissed. Naruto's inviting scent was pleasant to his nose, like crushed up flowers sprinkled in a pot of honey. Sasuke had figured it out, why the scent was so warm and calming. It was because it was the smell Naruto emitted when he was content and happy. His omega was happy which made Sasuke happy. The combination of all the factors drove Sasuke wild.

"You want to kiss me?" Naruto was stunned Sasuke even asked. All the alphas he had ever dated before had never been so kind to ask permission first. They claimed his lips as if they had owned them...maybe that's why it never worked out. Sasuke was such an odd alpha. Naruto loved it. He could be shy and sweet; they were traits that weren't normally associated with an alpha.

"Yes," Naruto's eyes drifted to half-mast as he smiled at the nervous alpha, "you can kiss me."

Sasuke gulped nervously. He was relieved Naruto had said yes. He didn't know what he'd do if the dobe denied him. Just the mere thought of Naruto refusing him a kiss made his skin tingle with anger. He would've probably done something violent like force the dobe if he had said no. He was glad it didn't have to come to that, he didn't ever want to give into his (crazier) alpha urges. They weren't him; it was like a beast inside him.

"Well, aren't you going to kiss me?" Naruto's scent flared around him, inviting and wiling. It pleased Sasuke to no end. The smell calmed his jittery nerves.

He said nothing as he cupped the dobe's cheek. He unconsciously rubbed his thumb against the soft flesh. How was it possible to feel desire this strong for someone he had once hated? It astounded him. Without realizing it his thumb had wandered to Naruto's red lips. He thumbed across them, he was surprised Naruto wasn't wearing lipstick. His lips were naturally that red then? He had never touched another person's lips this way before. The skin was foreign on his fingertips but not unpleasant in any way. Nothing about the dobe in this moment was unpleasant. It was eerie how right it all felt, that feeling of "this was meant to happen" was prevalent.

"Kiss me." Naruto whispered. His eyes were locked on Sasuke's lips. The look of utter desire seemed to mirror his own.

Sasuke licked his lips then gently pressed them against Naruto's. Naruto hummed, like he was undone with a simple kiss. The little sound broke Sasuke. Naruto wanted this just as bad as he did. He moved his lips against Naruto's fiercely, he was inexperienced but kissing the dobe came naturally to him. Naruto clutched his arms to his chest, not sure what to do with them as Sasuke dipped his tongue passed his lips. He could feel him self shutting down, nothing else mattered in this moment but Sasuke.

These feelings were too intense…they weren't normal. Naruto knew this whole situation wasn't normal. Sasuke was years younger than him and was also the brother of his best friend. Even worse Sasuke was an alpha, he had swore off dating alphas for good after his last break up. This would only end up like all the others...

  
But Naruto didn't care. He deserved this type of happiness. Even only for a little while...he deserved it. So he kissed Sasuke back with equal fervor. Letting the alpha claim his lips with sharp nips and loving licks. They kissed until their breaths left their lungs and then started up again right after they gulped in enough air. The Ferris wheel kept spinning just like Naruto's head. He was getting dizzy with the smell Sasuke was emitting. The scent of an alphas desire was strong and Sasuke's was the strongest he had ever smelled. He was happy that scent was being emitted just for him. His, it belonged to him-this wonderful scent and the boy it belonged to.

_His._

Naruto suddenly broke the kiss, "Heh, how cheesy,"

"What?" Sasuke continued his kissing undeterred. Lights flashed in the cabin, painting the darkened cabin each second with differing colors of light. A loud boom accompanied each burst of light. They hadn't even noticed.

Naruto smiled against Sasuke's lips, "fireworks."

What was that saying? You'll know its love if you hear fireworks while he kisses you? Naruto could only laugh. What a load of shit!

Though secretly he wished it were true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how fun this chapter was for me to write I hope you guys liked it >.< !
> 
> We are moving into new content territory next chapter so I’m nervous ~
> 
> Thank you for reading ♡

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to re-upload this story since lately I have begun to write for it again! I love this story so much so it's been fun to revisit it ^.^ I'll be updating this fast since I already have some of this written out~
> 
> Thank you to everyone for being so patient with me my love for SNS was low for a while but it's coming back >3~


End file.
